Funny How Love Happens
by nukii
Summary: How they come to fall in love, they do not know, but what they do know is that they are madly in love with each other, what happends when something comes between them, how are they going to survive, or will they just fall apart? R and R. DG Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay the song is _I'm so curious-Britney Spears_, and just like with **Behind Closed Doors**, this is one of my old stories and I am fixing it up and putting it back up on the net for you guys to read, and I used to be under xnukix, but that account got weird on me and I couldn't get it to work with my e-mail...don't know what happened but oh well enjoy

--------

**Chapter 1**

_So curious  
So curious_

_  
I'm so curious about our love  
I don't understand  
Why you don't take my hand  
And tell me you care (you care)_

_  
I see all the signs  
But if you wanna be mine  
Don't leave me up in the air_

_  
Oh baby  
You better let your love show  
Here's what I'm telling you  
Let me know  
Let me go_

_  
I'm so curious  
Do you love me?  
Do you wonder the way that I do? (I do)  
I'm so curious_  
_What__ do you think of me? (of me)  
Boy, am I just a game  
or do you feel the same as I do?_

"Sorry Gin, but I have to go." Harry said leaning over and giving his girlfriend a kiss on the check.

"Of course you do. It's always like this Harry! When ever Ron or Hermione needs you, you're off running to them. What about me? Am I important to you at all? You never come running when I need you." Ginny said as she stood up to face the-boy-who-lived.

"Gin, I'm sorry but I-I have to go." and with that he ran out of the Burrow, towards Ron and his girlfriend Hermione.

Ginny stood there for a second and then stormed up to her room.

"Ugh!" she screamed in frustration and through a cup across the room. "What am I thinking? I know what's going on, god! Why didn't I see this before, sure he cares, but I don't want him to care like _that_." Ginny was frustrated because whenever Ron or Hermione called him he came, but when Ginny needed him, he was never around.

_I'm so curious about our love  
If it's make-believe  
why don't you set my heart free  
and tell me goodbye? (goodbye)  
But if it's for real  
tell me you feel for me  
way deep down inside_

Oh baby  
Is this goodbye or hello?  
Here's what I'm telling you  
Let me know  
Let me go  
  
Ginny had spend the whole day since Harry left her in her room, writing in her diary, and thinking things though, she even looked in the mirror to see if there was anything wrong with her, that he couldn't stay and had to run.

"Maybe it's my hair, it's to red and the ringlets don't help, or my eyes, but they are just brown. What about my body?" she questioned her mirror.

"I think your body is wonderful, I mean you have curves in all the right places, you developed more, and your legs, boy, well, they are legs for days. In one word, you a boys wet dream." the mirror replied making Ginny smile.

"Thanks but why can't Harry see what he has? I mean I see what I have." the though of Harry brought a frown on her face.

"He's blind." The mirror replied, before Ginny could reply there was a soft knock on her window. She walked over to let the gray owl in, a black owl, and the small one that she recognized every time.

"Hi Dede," Ginny said to the smallest owl, the other two owls dropped their letters on Ginny's bed, and with a sip of Ginny's water they flew out the window.

"Which one should I read first?" Ginny questioned, and then she picked the letter she got from her friend Anna.

_Hey Gin,_

I hope Dede delivers this to the right person. Anyways, well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come and spend the two weeks before we go back to Hogwarts with me, here. I'm also inviting a few others, but if you can come please write back so I know.  
Love Anna  
  
"Okay, next one," she said smiling at her friend's invitation.

_Dear Miss Virginia Weasley,_

_I would like to inform you that the Professors here at Hogwarts the School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, would like to place you in the seventh year of Astronomy, Healing, Transfiguration, and Potions, due to your great work your previous year. Please inform us on your decision before the beginning of school._

Headmaster,  
Albus Dumbledore

"Okay…that was unexpected." she sighed thinking about Dumbledore's offer. She thought about the offer and then looked down at her bed and saw another one waiting for her.

_Hey Girl,_

_There is a big party at my place tonight, I hope you can make it, no you better make it, or else I'll have to hurt you. Well I gotta go babe, but I will see you tonight._

Pansy,

"Good old Pansy, making me come." Ginny said smiling at Pansy's letter.

"Ginny, are you in there?" Harry asked from the outside of her door. She didn't want him to see the letter she got so she stuffed them under her pillow and opened the door.

"Lunch is almost ready, your mum wanted me to come and get you." he said trying to figure out if Ginny was still angry with him.

"Whatever." Ginny said walking over to her door and opened it.

_I'm so curious  
Do you love me?  
Do you wonder the way that I do? (I do)  
I'm so curious  
What do you think of me? (of me)_

_  
Boy, am I just a game  
Or do you feel the same as I do?  
So curious  
Yeah, yeah  
All day and night I just dream of you (of you)_

_  
I think about all the things that we could do  
I'm dying for and I'm feeling for the day  
when you could open up and say  
you feel the same  
you feel like I do (yeah)  
_  
"Look Ginny, I had to go, and I'm really sorry that I had to leave you." he said trying to defend himself.

"Again!" she yelled sitting down on her bed.

"I said I was sorry, please Ginny." he said getting on his knees in front of her.

"Harry," Ginny looked into his eyes and they showed her love, the love he never expressed to her, in fact they never said they loved each other. "No, I'm sorry but this is where I draw the line, I've been waiting around for you since day one, and every time Ron or Hermione needs you, you run of with them and leave me alone, what about me Harry, what about when I need you?" Ginny said pushing his hand off her legs.

"But Gin."

"NO! Harry, take this" she said taking of the ring, every male at Hogwarts had one, with their house animal on the it, this one was a lion, she looked at it one more time and then pressed it in his hand. "I tried to make it fit, I really did, and I tired everything that I could think of, but no matter what I do, or say, it will never fit!" she said looking him straight in the eye.

"Ginny."

"Harry take it and leave me alone, this is where I drew the line, and I do not want to be with you anymore, go, leave!" she said, he knew that he couldn't convince her right now so he left. Ginny lay down on her bed, and looked at her petite hand that didn't have the ring on it, that made her somebody's.

Every boy gave the ring to his girlfriend to show everyone else that she was some ones.

"Ginny, why did you break up with him?" came the voice of Miss know-it-all.

"Hermione, I expected you of all people to know why. He was never there for me, and not matter what I did, I always felt like the theird wheel." Ginny said sitting up.

"I know I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Look I'm sorry, I know how you feel that's how I felt too."

"You know what it doesn't even matter anymore!"

"But it dose, look I've been stupid about this whole thing, there are things I can talk to you about and not with Ron and Harry,"

"Thanks for seeing it like that." Ginny smiled at her friend.

"No problem, now I hope we can become better friends, I really do."

"Okay," Ginny said as she thought this over, "how about we got to Pansy's party to night?" Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"Ginny she will never let us in." Hermione said sitting down next to her.

Ginny just pulled out the letter and handed it to Hermione. "Oh my gosh! I never knew you where close with her." Hermione said a little in shock and disbelieve, "Okay, we'll go, but we have to go and buy new clothing first." Hermione smiled at her red-head friend.

"Shopping is my second name." Ginny said smiling and walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Harry and Ron where in the living room as Ginny and Hermione made their way to the fire place.

"Mione where are you going?" Ron said getting up and smiling at his girlfriend.

"Oh just a girls day out, you know girls." she said smiling and Ginny started to giggle.

"But I though we would hang out with Harry, and you know help him, since."

"You know Ron, Harry isn't the only one that's been hurt, so I'll be spending my day with Ginny, I'll see you when I get back bye." she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and they despaired into the fire place.

Ginny and Hermione made their way down Diagon Alley, looking for new clothing. "Mione, look I bet that would look great on you." Ginny said pulling her into the store.

Ginny pulled the baby blue dress out of the stack of other dresses.

"I don't know Gin."

"Just try it on." Ginny said smiling at her friend

"Fine," a few minutes later Hermione came out in the dress that Ginny had picked out, and as Hermione stepped out of the changing room Ginny took a deep breathe. "What do you think?"

"Perfect!" Ginny said smiling at her.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely! You look beautiful." Ginny conformed, her and pushed her towards the cashier.

"Ginny calm down, I need to take it off first." Hermione said giggling and disappeared into the change room to change back into her cloths. When she came out Ginny followed her to the cashier and Hermione paid the woman and they left the store.

They spent the whole day just walking around and looking in different stores, and buying things they felt like purchasing. Quarter to seven the girls made their way back to the Burrow, with their hands full of shopping bags.

"Ginny can I talk to you?" Harry asked as Ginny and Hermione where walking up the stairs.

"You know Harry I would, but I don't have the patients or time." and with that she left to her room with Hermione following after her.

"So, Ginny what are you going to wear?" Hermione asked her as she stripped out of her day cloths and looked through her shopping bags to find something to wear for tonight.

"The black dress," Ginny said pulling it out of the bag.

"That looked really good on you Gin."

"Thanks Mione, now let's get ready!" she said smiling evilly at her friend.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny had her black dress on, it came up to the middle of her thighs, and it looked like it was a second layer of skin.

"Whoa! Ginny you look great!" Hermione said smiling.

"You do too Mione." Hermione in her baby blue dress that had sleeves unlike Ginny's which had spaghetti straps. Hermione's dress didn't clung to her like Ginny's did but it was still tight.

"Well I guess we are done." Ginny said walking out of her room. "Mum, I'm off with Hermione to a party we'll be back some time tonight." Ginny shouted to her mother and they made their way to the living room's fire place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** song- Slave by Britney Spears, wow I went through a Britney Spears stage. I would never listen to her now lol… my music has changed so much…lol but that's not the point enoy

-------

**Chapter 2  
**  
When Ginny and Hermione arrived at the party it was already packed with people, some in the middle of the room grinding against their partners, others in dark corners making out, and the rest sat at little tables drinking their drinks and talking to their friends.

"I knew you'd come." came the familiar female voice.

"Well if I didn't I know you would have came and picked me up." Ginny replied smiling at Pansy.

"Wow Ginny you look good! Oh hi Granger." Pansy said smiling at the girl next to Ginny.

"Thanks, do you know if Anna is coming?" Ginny said looking around the room.

"I invited her. Oh I have to go, but I'll catch up with you later." Pansy said giving Ginny a hug and then walking off.

They had been friend ever since Ginny's fifth year, Ginny and Pansy were forced to work together and they realized that they were a lot alike, and ever since then they had been one of the best friends, including Anna.

"Do you want to dance?" Ginny looked around to see Hermione walking off with a boy.

"Mione, watch out!" Ginny yelled after her. She nodded knowing what Ginny meant.

"Herm, herm" someone said from behind Ginny.

"Yes?" Ginny asked as she spun to face Dean Thomas.

"WOW! Have to tell you, you…look awesome." he said as he let his eyes travel up and down Ginny's body.

"Thanks Dean," Ginny said smiling at him.

"No problem, so how are you and Harry doing?" Dean asked looking around.

"Oh, that, umm well we are not together anymore." Ginny said smiling at him.

"Oh I'm sorry." Dean answered with a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"Don't be." Ginny said as if it was nothing, in reality she had been preparing herself for this, and she knew it wouldn't work out, and slowly while they were still together she got over him.

"Well anyways I have to go find Lavender." and with that Ginny was left alone once more.

She didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her from across the room, she didn't notice the many boys were drooling over her, she just sat there wondering to herself why she had come.

"Okay! Everybody, grab a partner cause we are having a dance contest!" Pansy's loud vice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked around for Hermione and noticed her dancing with Ron, he and Harry came a bit after they had.

"Look it's the weasel with no Potter. What happened Weasley did he dump you?" Ginny rolled her eyes at the sound of the voice.

"No, as a matter of fact I dumped him, now if you'll excuse me I'll be out of your way." she said getting up.

"I see you have a partner Ginny, here take a number." Pansy said running up to her.

"Huh?" Ginny said and put her hand into the bowl and fished out a little piece of paper, Pansy took it from her and smiled.

"You and Draco now go out on the dance floor and show 'em what you got." Pansy said smiling at her friends.

"You don't understand Pansy, we are not partners." Ginny said looking at the handsome blond boy sitting on the bench, his gray eyes burned right into her.

"Sorry Pansy I don't think Weasley here can dance." he said standing up, now Ginny had to look up at him, he was a great deal taller then she was.

"Excuse me, I'm sure I can dance better then you." she spat at him.

"Prove it!" he said stepping closer to her and she glared at him.

"Fine!" she snatched the number from Pansy and dragged Draco onto the dance floor.

The music started and it pounded into Ginny's ears, as she walked around Draco in a sexy circle with her index finger making its way around him, then she stopped in front of him.

_I know I may be young  
But I've got feelings too  
And I need to do  
What I feel like doing  
So Let Me go  
And just listen_

She looked into his eyes and moved closer to him, she took his hands and placed them on her hips, then she moved in even closer so that one of his legs where between her thighs making her dress rise up a bit. She moved her hands just a bit above his hips, and started to move to the music.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it be ok for me to step into the world  
Always saying "Little girl don't step into the blood"  
Well I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah_

Now Ginny had Draco up against a pole, with her in front of him, she spun around a little and now her back faced him, he warped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him as she continued to dance up against him.

_I know I my come off quiet, I may come off shy  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
What's practical, what's logical what the hell who cares  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_

"Did kitten grow some claws?" he whispered in her ear as she pressed up against him, she spun around to face him.

"Yes she did and a lot more." she winked at him and kissed the corner of his lips and walked away.

_I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

Draco just stood there against the pole. "Wow! Man, who was that?" came the voice of one of his friends.

"That-that was Ginny Weasley." he said still looking at her figure.

"Wow, man you're lucky you have her." Draco turned to look at his new friend that he had met over the summer.

"Will, she's not mine, she's Potters." he said, and just then it hit him of what she said earlier. "No, wait she's no ones."

"Dose that mean I can dance with her." he said walking away from Draco and towards the small female.

_Baby, Don't You Wanna dance up on me  
To another time and place  
Oh Baby, Don't You wanna dance up on me_

_Leaving behind my name and age_

"Ginny, why where you dancing like that? And with Malfoy of all people!" Harry asked following Ginny.

"Harry it doesn't matter, just like I didn't matter to you, and I'm glad I saw that now leave me alone." she said walking away from him.

"But Ginny"

"NO! You had enough explaining, I think Ron and Hermione need you" she looked over at the two snogging in a corner, "Oh…no, wait they don't need you right now, right! That's why you came back to me, I can see now." and with that she walked away from him.

The song had ended and Anna came over to her with Kay. "Whoa! Gin, babe what was that?" Kay asked smiling.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently flashing them a pearly white smile.

"Oh come on you know what we are talking about, the whole little stunt with Malfoy." Anna said smiling at them.

"Guys it was nothing leave it alone." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh and what was that whole thing with Harry?" Kay asked curiously.

Ginny leaned against the wall and simple said, "I broke up with him this morning, and he doesn't seam to get it though!"

"My lord! Thank you SO VERY FUCKING much!" Anna said looking up at the ceiling, Ginny knew how Anna felt about her and Harry, she always said that she never saw it going anywhere.

Ginny giggled at her friend.

"Hey Kitten" drawled a voice from behind her.

"Why hello Malfoy," Ginny said turning to look at him.

"You know its not healthy leaving a guy just like that." he said looking down at her.

"Oh really" she said smiling up at him.

"You know you owe me big."

"And she can repay you right now." Kay said pushing Ginny into Draco.

Ginny turned around to look at her friend and walked away with Draco. "So what do I owe you?" she said as he led her out side.

"Why don't we start with just a talk?" he said as he sat down on the grass.

"Okay, but can't we go sit on a bench or something?" Ginny said pointing at her outfit.

"Nope, you're going to have to sit here." he said smirking up at her, and with one swift movements he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked smiling.

"How about." he looked around and spotted something behind her. "Potter, oh he looks mighty jealous." he said pulling her in closer to him.

Ginny glanced over at the boy and started to giggle. "That's really funny," she said turning her attention back to Draco.

"Why did you break up with him?" he asked not taking his eyes of him.

"Because, I guess I felt trapped with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, he kissed me like I was his sister, it was never a long longing passionate kiss, always a peck."

"So you never experienced a sexy hot kiss." he asked winking at her.

"No not with Harry." that's when he took his eyes of Harry and looked into hers, he wrapped his arms around her, and dropped back in the grass, and gave her the best kiss she had ever had. It had everything she ever wanted; lust, tongue, hunger, and she felt passions in this kiss.

"Something like that?" he asked pulling away, and somehow she had ended up being pinned to the grass with him on top of her.

"Exactly like that." she said sitting up, and sat next to him, but Draco picked her up and places her back on his lap.

"Then there was this thing, that he always did, whenever Ron and Hermione needed him he ran off with them leaving me alone, and when I needed him he was nowhere in sight." she said and glanced back at Harry.

"Aha!" Draco said as if he had just solved her puzzle.

"What?" She looked at a complete loss.

"You want touchy feely." he said smiling at her, this time it was a smile, no a sneer or a smirk, but a smile, and the smile was meant for her.

"No, not really, it's just whenever I needed him he wasn't there."

"Oh," he said as if he was going back to the drawing board to figure her out.

"I never had real conversations, it was either Ron and Hermione here or someone else, and it was never the two of us." she answered looking at Draco's lips for a second and wondered how it would feel if he kissed her again.

"You mean like this." he said pointing to them.

"Yea, this is what I mean." she answered and her eyes went back to his.

"Go on" he said pulling her closer to him.

"Oh God! Then were his touches, it never sent shivers down my spine, and it never made me want him more, it was as if he was a brother he never touched me in anyways what my brothers wouldn't." she answered and wondered why in the hell she was telling a Malfoy all of this, part of her wanted Harry to be jealous and see what he lost, and the other part just couldn't stop talking.

"You mean like the way you danced up on me in there?" he asked pointing behind him to Pansy's house with a smirk on his lips.

"Yup," she said and nodded, her eyes never moving from his.

"Do you want to go back inside?" he said looking around, and noticing that they were alone, he didn't know what he might end up doing with this beautiful girl in his lap.

"No, I'm fine right where I Am." she said smiling at him.

"Kitten, if I stay out here with you alone I don't know what I might end up doing." he said smiling at her.

"And why is that?" she asked looking at him.

"Well let's start with your dress, Whoa! I swear all the guys in there would have killed to be me not that they aren't any other time, then there are your full pink lips—"

"VIRGINIA MARIA WEASLEY! What are you doing?" came the voice of her over protective brother.

"Sitting on someone's lap and talking." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and it's with Malfoy, get off his lap!" he yelled, but Ginny didn't move.

"No I think I'm fine right where I Am." her brothers mouth dropped open.

"Ginny get up now! You should be in Harry's lap not Malfoy's." he said, and then realized what he had just said.

"No Ron, I don't think so, Harry wouldn't even take my hand, unlike Malfoy here, I'm sure he'd take more then just my hand." she said smiling evilly up at her brother.

"Watch those claws Kitten." he whispered into her ear.

Ginny turned to Draco and kissed the side of his lips, "See you around Dragon." and with that she left, leaving her brother staring at Malfoy.

"Ron, she's over there." Hermione said pulling him away from Draco, knowing that he could kill at the moment.

"Ginny! Wait up!" he yelled as he walked after his little sister.

"What Ronald?" Ginny said not stopping.

"What was that whole thing with Malfoy!" He yelled, loud enough for Draco to hear the whole conversation.

"Why, and what where you doing out here anyways the last time I saw you, you were ready to rip Hermione's dress off?" she said turning to look at Harry's guilty face. "Oh, I know why, Potter here had to run of to Ronny, to tell him what that his EX-GIRLFRIEND was doing with another guy, well for your information I was only having a talk with Draco." and with that she walked away once more.

Hermione followed Ginny and left the two boys just standing there surprised at Ginny's actions, and she was right she was his ex-girlfriend and she didn't want to have anything to do with him, so why was he acting like that.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out to her.

"What?" Ginny snapped.

"Look just ignore them, okay." she said as she caught up to her.

"Whatever, I need to find Anna and Kay."

"Hey babe!" Kay said coming over to her with Anna.

"Anna I want to come and spend the rest of this Bloody summer at your place, is that okay?"

"YEAH! Oh, my god! Kay is staying too. Let's go get your stuff, hey Hermione want to come?" Anna asked linking arms with Ginny and Kay.

"If it's okay with the rest of you I'd like that." she smiled at them and they all made their way back inside. Ginny spotted Draco immediately talking to a handsome boy that had brown hair and it looked like he had green eyes, but Ginny wasn't sure since he was a bit away, but when the girls passed them she saw that she was right about his eye colour.

"Hey Kitten" Draco said smirking. "Just remember you still owe me."

"Don't worry Dragon I'm counting on it." And with that the girls all walked over to the fireplace and left for the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** song- When your eyes say it all- Britney Spearo( according to Kay lol)

------

**Chapter 3**

The girls spend most of their time laying lazily around the pool in the back yard of Anna's house. One night the girls decided to go out to a local pub to have a last meal before they were separated again. They went to a place in Hogsmeade to have a nice night out on Anna's family, this was a new place that had opened under a year ago, but it was beautiful and a lot of people went there.

The pub was called 'Dragon Love'.

"Hey look at this Gin." Hermione said pointing to a sing that was put up in the front of the pub.

"Looking for a babysitter then this is—" Ginny started to read.

"No not that one this one." said Hermione pointing to a different piece of parchment.

"Looking for a singer, Monday though Wednesday and on Saturdays and Sundays, 100 gallons per night, interested ask the manager for more information." Ginny read out loud for all the girls to hear. Then she turned to Hermione and looked puzzled. "So?"

"Babe, we all heard you singing in the shower, and you're great." Kay said smirking at her.

"Yeah you should take it." Anna said pulling her further into the pub.

"And you earn money, and think about it you can help your family out." Hermione said following them in with Kay by the side.

"Hi, can we speak to the Manager about the singer?" Anna asked a young tall man.

"Yes sure, I'll go get her."

"No I can't do this I won't!" Ginny protested, but when you had friends like hers no matter what she said it didn't count once they were dead set on it.

"Yes, and who would like to speak with me?" Came out a Tall older woman she had brown hair, and stormy gray eyes.

"She would," Anna said pushing Ginny towards the woman.

"You can sing?" The woman asked looking Ginny up and down.

"Well, yes but I'm not great at it," she said trying to get to woman to lose interest.

"No I don't think so, your voice has a nice soothing rhythm to it, I'll give you a try, here sing what ever song you want now, and we'll see how the crowd likes you." the woman said pulling Ginny along with her, her friends followed her.

"Guys" Ginny hissed at them.

"No worries babe, you'll do great, sing When your eyes say it, by that muggle singer Britney Spearo— or something." Kay said smiling.

"Okay do you have a song?" the woman asked coming back to them.

"Uh, yeah, _'When_ _your eyes say it' by _Britney Spears." Ginny answer nervously. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" she turned to her friends, but before they could answer the woman started to talk into a microphone.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen tonight we have a special presentation by a young girl, named" the woman was stuck she didn't know what to say when something popped into her head. "Angel Lips," she said. Ginny turned to her friends and shrugged.

"She's going to sing When your eyes say it by Britney Speros." Ginny giggled at the fact that she got the last name wrong just like Key had. She stepped up and took over the mike.

_"I love to hear you say that you love me  
With words so sweet  
And I love the way with just one whisper  
You tell me everything  
And when you say those words  
It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard"  
_  
Her voice sounded like an angels voice, everything in the restaurant was silent, except the soft soothing voice of Ginny Weasley.

_"But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me_

'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes say it  
I love all the ways that you show me  
You'll never leave  
And the way your kisses, they always convince me

Your feelings run so deep  
I love the things you say  
And I love the love your touch conveys  
But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true

I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes say it  
But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true

No song ever sounded so sweet  
I love every word that they say to me  
But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me

I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me  
I know they're not tellin' lies  
They tell me  
All that you're feelin' inside  
And it sounds so right  
_When your eyes say it"_ when Ginny was done everyone in the restaurant clapped and some even whistled at she got off the stage and walked over to her friends.

"So when can you start?" the woman approached her with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm still in school; it's my sixth year starting in a bit." she said smiling at the woman.

"That doesn't matter sweet heart, do you want the job?" the woman asked her eyes shinning with warmth.

"I'll do it." Ginny said smiling.

"Good, here at 25 gallons and you and your friends dinner is on the house, now can I take you to the back and talk to you for a second?" she said leading Ginny towards the back as she put the 25 gallons in her pocked still stunted.

"Sit, dear." she said motioning to a chair, Ginny popped down into it. "I would like you to keep your identity hidden, trust me you'll thank me. I hope your friends won't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry I wanted to asked you if it could be between me and you, and my friends." Ginny said smiling at the woman.

"Good, good. Now, we'll have to change your looks a bit, if that is okay, you'll come here with this look." then she stood up and pointed her want at Ginny.

"Do you have a mirror?" Ginny asked wanting to know what she looked like.

"Yes in there." she pointed to a room and Ginny walked over to the room, she still had her curly hair but now she was a brunette and her eyes they where a misty green. When she walked back into the room she found the one male that had made her heart race when he had kissed her.

"Ah Angel." the woman said causing Draco to look at her.

"Would you excuse us?" she said to Draco and he walked out of the room, when he was out she placed a silent charm on the room. "There is one more thing, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, I wasn't going to say anything but since you saw my son here I couldn't hid it for long, I hope this doesn't change anything."

"No it's fine," Ginny said as she looked at the Blond woman with those stormy gray eyes. "But you do know I'm a Weasley?"

"Around here they know me as Mina." Narcissa ignored Ginny's last questioned and smiled.

"Okay Mina." Ginny nodded. "And I'm going to guess you'll be calling me Angel." she said smiling at the woman.

"If you don't mind meeting me like that tomorrow here at 12, for lunch, and we'll discus this, If its okay I'll leave you to look like that until tomorrow, and I'll show you how to do it tomorrow." Ginny nodded and walked out.

"So you must be new singer."

"Yeah I Am." she said and continuing to walk away from Draco.

"I guess I just missed hearing you sing." he said stepping in front of her.

"I think Mina wants to see you." she said and walked by him, as she walked away she could feel his eyes on her, and she smiled to herself.

------

_'Why did I just do that?__ Why wont that stupid Weasley girl get out of my head' _Draco pondered over that until his mother interrupted his thoughts.

"Draco dear are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine." he said looking at his mother. "I have to go he will be pissed to know that I left to see you, I'll see you soon, bye." he kissed his mother on the cheek and left.

"Oh, Draco dear, I know this is for the best, and soon you'll know why!" Narcissa Malfoy had left the Malfoy Manor because she couldn't take it anymore, and Lucious has forbidden his son to see his mother. He had threatened him that he would kill her if he went to see her but Draco disobeying his father, and came to see his mother a lot, he was the one who helped her with this little dream she had for a long time.

Draco would have ran away with his mother if Lucious hadn't threaten him with his mothers life, so he stayed with his father to protect his mother and this way he could help her out with any money problems she would have.

Narcissa went back to her customers and found herself believing that the little redhead could help her more then with just singing at her restaurant.

------

"Okay so let me get this straight you, are going to meet Mina here tomorrow and figure out the rest, and you have to look like a Frenchy and we can't tell anyone." Anna said repeating everything Ginny had told them.

"Yup, you got it." Ginny smiled at her and took a sip of her butterbeer. "Oh and it's Angel when we are here." she smiled once more.

"Whatever you say babe." Kay said smiling proudly at her now French looking friend.

"You guys are going to have to come here and see me when I sing, that's the only time we will be able to spend time together." Ginny said smiling at Anna and Kay.

"What do you mean? You don't want to hang out with us during the year?" Anna said with a smile on her face.

"Yes I do but then it only leaves Christmas break." Ginny said frowning. "Why are you smiling?" Ginny said with irritation oozing from her voice.

"So not even Hogsmeade weekends either?" Anna teased again Kay just burst out laughing. Ginny and Hermione gave each other confused looks?

"I didn't know you guys were happy about not seeing us anymore." Hermione said looking upset.

"Oh-Babe-that's-not-how" Kay said though loud giggles, "-is"

"I don't understand!" Ginny said standing up in frustration.

"Silly, girl," is all Anna could say and Hermione already had an idea.

"What!" Ginny yelled a little too loudly.

"We-Gi-didn't you read your letter?" Anna said clutching over from laughter.

"Yes I did."

"And what did it say?" Kay asked holding on to her stomach like it was going to run away.

"It's just Anna inviting me to come over for the rest of the summer before we have to go back to Hogwarts." Ginny didn't even realize what she had said. Anna and Kay were not Hogwarts students, Ginny had meet them before her 4th year at Hogwarts when she went on to a camp with different Wizardry schools got the change to meet each other.

"Oh, My God!" Ginny heard Hermione yelling and jumping from her chair and hugging the girls.

"I'm missing something." now three of her friends where laughing tears running down their cheeks.

"Gi-Angle they are coming to Hogwarts." Hermione said controlling herself.

"Why couldn't you just say it like that?" Ginny said trying to be mad at them but she couldn't because a smile creped up on her face and she hugged the girls.

"Babe, read your letters over, just to make sure you got it right!" Kay said as the headed home.

"Well it's not something I expected." Ginny said with a blush.

"Oh Gin, it's Anna and me you're talking about here, of course you should expect something crazy like that." Katy answered grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** song- Destiny-Jim Brickman & Michelle Wright

**Chapter 4**

The meeting with Narcissa Malfoy had gone good, she would come Monday's through Wednesdays and on Saturdays and Sundays, from 9 to 11 and she would floo back to her room, which Narcissa had gotten for her because she didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

"Well I guess it's all settled." Narcissa said smiling at Ginny, Ginny was in her Angel form and Narcissa had taught her how to transform from one person to the other, with out a wand.

"Yup" Ginny smiled back, "Your son just came in, and I think I should go, but I'll see you tonight." and with that Ginny walked by Draco but before she was out the door she heard him whisper something to her.

"I think I'll be seeing you a lot." Ginny shrugged it off and walkout of the restaurant, and meet up with her 3 friends whom had been shopping.

"Babe, I found the perfect muggle dress for you." Kay said pulling her down the isle the second Ginny entered 'Madam Bosham's Dress Store'.

"Umm…okay?" Ginny said as her friend pulled her down towards the end.

"Here," Kay said pulling out a Forest Green dress. The dress was made out of silk and it reviled a lot of the chest area with out making her look slutty. "You'll have to change back into Ginny not Angel." Kay whispered and Ginny walked into the change room. She quickly whispered the spell that would make her look like herself again and pulled the dress over her head and it just feel perfectly onto her curvy body, the dress did not look slutty on her because of the way it formed to her body.

-------

"Hi mom, I can't stay long but I just wanted to check if it was okay if I came on weekends and visited you." Draco said kissing Narcissa on the cheek.

"Of course darlin'," she smiled and stood up. "How about we have dinner here tonight?" she said smiling at her only son.

"Okay, I'll be back then by six." he smiled and kissed his mothers cheek again and walked out of her restaurant. He walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, when something caught his eye from one of the shops.

'Madam Bosham's Dress Store'. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful girl, the way that forest green dress looked perfect on her. It outlined every curve on her body and showed of her long legs. _'Pull your self together man! She's a Weasley, in fact the Weasley you where on top of.'_ He though to himself, but before he could look away her brown eyes locked with his stormy gray ones, and she gave him a warm smile. Then she turned around and walked back into the change room. The dress also reviled her back, and it come to a stop just about to her lower back, the dress was like a second skin on her yet it didn't look like it had when she had worn the black cocktail one, but the one thing he couldn't get over was how beautiful she was, with her hanging loose and the dress on her body.

"Blaise is that Draco?" came a female's voice that he recognized as Pansy Parkinson's.

"Yup my dear Pansy that sure is him, I just wonder what he's staring at." replied the black haired boy.

"Nothing!" he shouted causing some people to look at them, the two Slytherins smirked and then they walked towards him.

"Well, whatever I'm meeting Ginny and her American friends and Hermione here, so I'll see you guys later." Pansy said walking off into the shop.

------

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny felt some one looking at her, she spun around and her eyes immediately looked with his.

"Ginny go change and try this one on." Hermione said showing her a dress, but Ginny didn't pay attention she just looked at Draco and smiled.

"Ginny! Hello, Earth to Ginny!" Hermione said getting a little annoyed.

"Huh, oh yea the dress," and with that she walked back into the change room.

"Parkinson your later you just missed Ginny in this wonderful dress." Anna said knocking on Ginny's door.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, just as she was about to take the dress off.

"Come out Pansy is here show her the dress." Anna said smiling.

Ginny came out of the change room with the dress on, she loved the dress, but now that Draco had seen it on her she couldn't buy it and wear it tonight because he might come and well, it would have been to weird.

"OH! WOW! Woman that looks really good on you." Pansy said walking around Ginny. "You so have to buy it!" she said then she ran off to the cashier and mumbled something and pointed to Ginny.

"And now it's yours." she came back smiling at Ginny.

"Huh?"

"I just bought it for you, take it as a early birthday present." she said smiling.

"Yeah just a bit early…just two whole months but no biggie." Ginny giggled and walked back into the change room to change into the one Hermione had found, this one was red, and not just any red, it was a blood red, it almost looked black. The dress had sleeves that where meant for you to wear them on the sides of your arms, and it was short, it came just merely above her knees.

"You know Ron, would kill me if I wore this." Ginny said stepping out side the change room. "And that's why I'm going to buy It." they giggled at the though of Ron going as red as his hair was and screaming is lungs out because she was wearing something that was this short.

------

"Man! Are you okay?" Blaise asked Draco as they sat down in the Three Broomsticks.

"Yes I'm fine," he said looking out the window, but his attention was snapped back at the entrance door, where five girls had just walked in giggling happily, and a small smile spread across his face as he saw Ginny.

"Aha!" Blaise said knowing what was brothering his best friend.

"Shut it Zabini." he said in a dangerous voice that caught Blaise of guard.

"Whoa!" he said then turned his attention to the girls. "Hey Parkinson get your cute arse over here, and the rest of you too, Ginny." the way he had said Ginny's name pissed Draco off and he was about to punch his friend, but stopped himself.

"Hi Blaise, Draco," Pansy said sliding in next to Blaise, and hopping on his lap, the other girl's joined in. Ginny sat next to Pansy and beside Draco were Anna, and Kay. How he wanted to replace Anna for Ginny.

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione said and made her way out.

"I wonder what house we'll be sorted in." Anna said looking at Ginny.

"You, I already know which one you'll be in." Ginny said smiling evilly.

"Which one Gin?"

"With your mind I got to tell you I'm not going to be surprised if you end up in Slytherin." Ginny said with no worries or annoyance in her voice, just pure love and happiness, and Draco caught it and her voice wouldn't stop talking in his mind.

"What about me babe?" Kay said when she caught sight of a blond boy in the front. "Will you excuse me?" Kay got up and made her way towards the boy.

"Oh man! I feel sorry for him." Ginny said smiling.

"Yeeep!" Anna replied and the three girls that were left burst out laughing.

"Anything cute on legs, should watch out." Ginny said looking over at Kay and the blond boy, jealousy hit Draco, but he wanted to brush it off but couldn't.

"She'll be in Slytherin too." Pansy said smiling. "But you know Gin, I think the sorting hat made a mistake with you." Pansy said smiling at her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she turned back around and her eyes met Draco for a second and then Ginny focused on Pansy.

"I think it only put you in that house because you're a Weasley, but I must say that I think you're better of in Slytherin too." Pansy said smirking.

The whole time Draco was looking at Ginny as the three girls talked and he kept getting glanced from Blaise telling him to stop.

After a bit Kay returned with the blond boy. "Hey, umm I'll see you guys at home." she said and left Anna and Ginny.

"Poor boy, he doesn't know what's he got himself into." Anna said shaking her head in pity.

"Oh come off it Gin, remember Rob-OUCH! What was that for?" Anna said pulling her leg up, at the mentioning of the Rob guy he wanted to strangle him, god knows what they might have done.

Ginny just smiled and looked away. "Anna we need to do some more shopping." and with that Ginny stood up and Anna and Pansy followed her.

"What was that all about?" Pansy asked her.

"Nothing," Ginny said walking out of the pub, and as she walked she felt a pair of grey eyes watching her, and when she walked passed a window she looked in and sure enough a pair of grey eyes were on her.

------

"Man stop staring at her like that." Blaise said punching Draco in the arm.

"Shove it!"

"I don't think you'd want me to do that to her." he said with and evil grin.

"Piss of Zabini" Draco stood up and walked off.

"Come on Draco I was just joking, slow down!" Blaise yelled after his friend, but Draco didn't slow down Blaise had to run to catch up with him.

-------

"What's wrong?" Anna asked as they had walked for a bit and Ginny didn't say anything and it seamed like she was not with them.

"Oh, well I just got a letter from Dumbledore that's all." Ginny said covering her feelings up, the feelings that she couldn't find, the ones that confused her, and not only did they confuse her.

"What did it say?" Pansy asked.

"Umm...well he was just wondering if I wanted to be bumped up in a few classes." Ginny said looking away.

"Which classes?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"Umm Astronomy, Healing, and Transfiguration, and I think Potions." she said trying to remember if she had missed any.

"REALLY!" Pansy shouted to loudly that Ginny and Anna had to cover their ears.

"Yeah…why?" Ginny asked looking at the now smirking Pansy.

"You have to say yes, please you have all those classes with Slytherin and that means I won't be alone with Malfoy and Zabini."

"We're not that bad." Blaise said as he came over.

"Oh all my classes with you two, sorry but you are." she said punching him playfully in the arm.

"Well, you can't do anything about it you're stuck with us!" Draco said smirking.

"Yeah but I won't be alone soon."

"Huh?" both boys looked at eachother.

"Ginny here is being bumped up for Astronomy, Healing, and Transfiguration!" Pansy said pulling Ginny into a hug.

"Don't forget Potions." Anna added smiling, as she observed Draco.

"And we have all those classes with Gryffindor." Blaise said looking over at his friend, Draco just glared at him, and he knew what was coming next.

"Hey Parkinson don't hog all the hugs." he said pulling Ginny into a hug.

Oh how Draco wanted to punch the living hell out of his friend the second he touched Ginny.

"Look who's a hog now." Draco said pulling Ginny away from Blaise, Blaise just chuckled and got a glare from Ginny and Draco.

Draco pulled Ginny into a hug and was startled at how she fit perfectly into his arms; it was like they were made for each other like destiny. When he wrapped his arms around her waist he could smell her sweet strawberry with sugar smell and it drove him crazy.

_Destiny  
I'd never have this feeling in my heart  
How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me_

Ginny could smell his soft cologne that smelled like love but had a touch of muscularity to it, its was a great smell to her nose, she fell in love with it.

_But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew_

Ginny didn't want him to let go and neither did he, but they denied it and let go of each other.

_Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be  
My destiny_

"So kitten are you watching those claws or yours?" Draco asked teasingly.

"You bet," she answered with a smile, her smile caught Draco's eyes and he was now staring at her lips, those luscious pink lips that he wanted to taste so badly, but count have them, it was like a forbidden fruit to him, and the more it was forbidden the more he craved it.

_I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold on to  
And give my love until the end of time  
But forever was just a word  
Something I'd only heard about_

He was just about to bend down to her height and kiss her when Blaise snapped him out of his trance. "So what are you ladies doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Anna replied for Ginny and herself.

"Oh I wanted to go check that new singer out from the 'Dragon Love' restaurant, Ginny and Draco were still staring at each other and they both froze.

"Kay and I are going want to come with us?" Anna nodded at Pansy and Blaise. "Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." he answered.

_But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever I believe_

"What about you Kitten, are you coming?" he asked still looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Uh, no I can't I have to go to the Burrow and pick some stuff up, but I might come later." She smiled at him, which caused him to look at her lips again.

_Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be  
My destiny_

His mind screamed for him to kiss her and not give a damn about anything, about what would happened after the kiss, what people would say, he just needed to kiss those angel like lips.

_Maybe all we need is just a little faith  
'Cause baby I believe  
that love will find the way_

Her mind screamed for him to bend down and wrap his arms around her and kiss her until she was senseless, to touch his lips with hers, and not let go until they needed to refill their lungs with air.

_Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be_

His hands were inching to touch her flawless creamy skin, just once and it didn't matter what Big Weasley would do or any of her other brothers, hell he'd kill for her, for her to look at him like she loved him, to touch him with love, kiss him with those angel lips.

_With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as I far as I can see  
From now until eternity_  
_You were always meant to be  
My destiny_

"Ginny we should head on back and get ready." Anna said pulling her away and broke her eye contact with Draco's.

"Yeah you're right," she said looking at him one last time, before she was pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **song- I've just begun by Britney Spears…oh man so many by her.

**Chapter 5  
**  
Later that night Ginny had left to meet Narcissa at her restaurant at six thirty, she wanted to go over what she would sing to night, and if it was okay what she was wearing.

When she arrived she was surprised to see Draco, but realized that she was still in her usual body not Angel's body, before he could see her she whispered the words and became Angel.

She slowly walked in and Narcissa motioned for her to come over to where she was sitting with Draco. "Hello Angel," she said with a smile. "I'll be with you in just a second, Draco dear excuse Me." and with that the two women made their way to the back, and didn't say anything else until they were in the room.

"I'm so sorry that I barged in on your dinner with you son." Ginny started to apologize

"Don't worry dear I needed to get away from him anyways. He's acting weird, he's being sad about something and he won't tell Me." she said sitting down in her chair, Ginny was about to say something when Narcissa started to talk again. "Would you mind and go talk to him, and try and find out what's going on, I'm really worried that it's his father."

Ginny though over that and then nodded her head. "But I need to change first; she said and then pulled out two dresses, the ones that she had gotten earlier that day.

"You must wear that forest green while you perform." Narcissa said smiling at Ginny.

"But Draco saw me in this one." she said blushing a bit when she though about how he had looked at her.

"I don't think he would remember besides there are more then one dress of that kind." Ginny smiled at the woman and walked over to the washroom where she got changed and then went to sit with Draco.

------

Draco sat there so deep in his thoughts about how whole feeling for Ginny an that a Malfoy doesn't know how to love, when he was the familiar forest green colour he had seen on Ginny earlier that day his head snapped up hoping that she was there, but unfortunately the brunette singer walked over to him. Ginny looked much more radiant then she did in the dress, the silk fabric didn't cling to her like a second skin, and it did nothing for her legs, but she still looked beautiful, but not like Ginny.

"Mina wanted me to keep you company." she smiled and seated herself in front of him.

"Mhmm" he said as his thought drifted off to Ginny Weasley.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking at him with those forest green eyes.

"No," _'I'm just in love with a Weasley'_ the thought to himself.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked in an optimistic voice.

"Not really." he looked away from her eyes and down to his glass of butterbeer.

"Well, the good think talking to strangers is that they can't judge you." she said with another smile.

"I guess you're right." he said looking up at her.

"Then start talking." she smiled at him, and for a second he though he saw Ginny sitting in front of him, he shook his head and began talking to _this_ stranger.

"Well the thing is, that…there is this girl, and I can't tell her how I feel because well, she kind of, well we can't be together no matter what." he said looking down at his glass.

"And why is that?"

"Simple, my father." He said taking a sip from his cup.

"What dose your father have to do with this?"

"Everything!"

"Like?"

"Everything."

"You know I can't help you if you keep repeating yourself."

"I didn't know you wanted too." he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"You want to know what I think?" she asked a smile forced on her lips, at the thought that he had a thing for some tramp.

"Not really."

"I think you're just scared of the fact that this girl might not have the same feeling for you as you do for her, and you're scared of embarrassing yourself. God! Just because you're a Malfoy doesn't mean that you don't have feeling for people, because you obviously do."

"You done?" he questioned her with his eyebrow raised.

"No you are." and with that she walked away.

"Whatever." he said to himself and went back to his butterbeer, he had been talking to this girl for 25 minutes and it was about time for his friends to arrive.

Blaise and Pansy where there before Anna and Kay came, when he saw them he was hoping and praying that Ginny would be there too, but to his disappointment she wasn't.

"And now our special for the night Angel!" Narcissa said into the microphone. "Tonight she will sing, I've Just Begun, and." she introduced a few other songs and then gave the microphone over to _Angel_.

The beat of the son started and _Angel_ started to move to the music.

_"__ Here__ is a little story that I made up  
So Let's make believe  
Four years ago I had a party  
that was too much fun for me_

_  
Boy there's a sexy guy  
He said he'd give me everything I need  
Sometimes I let temptation go too far  
and get the best of me_

_  
All I gotta say is  
I just wanna have some fun  
And I'll do it until I'm done  
I'm telling you  
I'm just a crazy kind of girl  
I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun having my fun (yeah)  
Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I just begun  
Don't wanna settle down_

_  
The conversation was going no where 'til I turned my hair  
He started touching me and kissing me  
Like he didn't care  
I thought at first I should go home  
But then fell asleep in the chair_

_  
All I gotta say is  
I just wanna have some fun  
And I'll do it until I'm done  
I'm telling you  
I'm just a crazy kind of girl  
I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun having my fun (yeah)  
Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I just begun  
Don't wanna settle down_

_  
I'm just a crazy kind of girl  
I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun having my fun (yeah)  
Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I just begun  
Don't wanna settle down_

_  
I just wanna have a good time  
I just wanna be myself  
And don't let nobody tell you it's any differently  
I wanna enjoy the sunshine  
And do the things that I need  
To see what feels good to me  
I'm just so crazy_

_  
I'm just a crazy kind of girl  
I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun having my fun (yeah)  
Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I just begun  
Don't wanna settle down_

_  
I just begun  
I just begun  
having my fun  
I just begun  
Having my fun, yeah!"_ she finished and the crowed restaurant erupted in cheers.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WAIT THE GO GI-ANGEL!" Kay yelled along with Anna.

Ginny smirked and then stepped of the little stage and made her way towards the backroom.

The whole time Draco was hoping to see Ginny, he didn't even concentrate on the singer he just looked around scanning the placed for a certain red head, and when he finally caught her he smiled to himself. There she was in a corner of the room in a blood red dress, with the stapes hanging on the side of her arms, and the dress merely made it to her keens, exposing the long legs.

Draco got up and walked over to her. "Well hello Kitten," he said smiling at her.

"Hello ferret." she smiled back at him.

"What happened to Dragon?" he questioned her.

"Ferret fits you better." she smiled and walked away. _'What the hell is going on?'_ he though to himself.

He walked over to where she was standing with this guy blocking her path. "Excuse me I said I'm not interested." he heard her say and he smiled to himself because she wasn't interested in this big arrogant git.

"You heard the lady, now move aside." Draco said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh man I didn't know she was yours." Ginny was about to protested when Draco cut her off with a kiss on her neck.

"Don't worry about it just leave her alone." he said and the man made his way out of the restaurant.

"Thank you, but you can let go of me now." she said, as his arms where still wrapped around her waist and his hands rested just below her navel.

"If that's what you want." he whispered into her ear, and let go.

-------

The night went by and she didn't even make eye contact with Draco, she refused to look into his eyes.

The summer passed by faster then she though possible, and now she was standing with her friends at the platform that would take them to Hogwarts.

She didn't say much through out the whole ride to Hogwarts she was to wrapped up in her thoughts, until Blaise, Pansy, and Draco, joined then in their compartment in the middle of the ride to Hogwarts.

Her friends giggled for a bit talking about all kinds of stuff, she nodded occasionally and faked her giggles, but most of the time she looked out of the window.

"Umm…let us play a game." Anna said smirking at the group.

"Oh no, what is your twisted mind think about now." Ginny asked smiling, this time for real.

"Truth or Dare, except if you pick truth you can switch to Dare if you don't want to answer it, and wise-versa." Anna said smiling.

Everyone agreed on playing it, Ginny did too because she didn't want her friends thinking something was wrong, even if there was something wrong, she just didn't want to bring it up at least not yet.

"Ginny." Kay said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Truth."

"Awe come on!"

"Naha, no way, I know that look, no way." she said smiling at Kay with satisfaction.

"Fine, so tell us Ginny Babe how far did you go with Rob?" Kay said smiling evilly at her.

"Ugh! What's the Dare?" she asked not wanting to answer that question.

"Okay, hum…kiss the next guy that walks by." and just then Harry walked by with Ron and Hermione.

"Its either Harry or your Brother pick." Kay said smiling evilly. "Or you can answer your Question." she stayed innocently.

"I'll answer the question." just then it hit her she didn't have to say much.

"Haha!" Kay said smiling.

"Not far." Ginny said with a smile on her face, then her eyes locked with Draco's and it looked like she had just taken the whole world of his shoulders.

"Not fare Gin!" Anna said.

"Oh but there are no rules." Ginny said giggling.

"That's what I mean!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Huh?" Anna and Kay said at the same time.

"About Ginny, I swear she would have done very well in Slytherin, I'm going to have to talk to that damn hat!" she said giggling at Ginny's expression.

"Pansy," Ginny said evilly.

"Uh Oho!" she said looking at Ginny, "Truth, no wait Dare, no truth."

"Make up your mind." Blaise said looking at her.

"Fine T-Dare."

"Hum," Ginny gave a little moan.

"Oh no I have a bad feeling about this one." she said looking at Ginny as she though.

"Okay I got it, Kiss Draco and Blaise and Harry then tell me who's the best of them." Ginny said smirking.

"I knew it!" she yelled.

"Hey free kiss, thanks Gin." Blaise said smiling.

"I'll go get Harry." Kay said getting out of their compartment.

"Harry!" she yelled and he turned around. "Come here." he didn't say anything and walked in, Pansy throw herself on him and kissed him, when she pulled away she made a face that Ginny understood.

"Whata?"

"Calm it Potter they are just playing a game, and that was Pansy's dare." Draco said, and then Pansy went over and kissed him.

He pushed her away. "At least wipe your mouth before you kiss him." he said motioning to Harry.

"Sorry."

When Pansy leaned in and kissed Draco Ginny couldn't believe how stupid she was, she just broke her own heart looking at Draco and Pansy in a lip lock.

"You know Gin, I think that Blaise is the better kisser." Pansy said. "Then comes Draco and then Harry, actually I don't think he even come in to the top 40's." she said and Harry walked out with anger written all over his face.

"Not fare," Draco said with an evil grin on his face. "I need a second option on that." he looked at Ginny.

"Hey, whatever, man your just pissed that she likes my kissed better." Blaise teased.

"Ginny help me out here." Draco said smiling at her.

Ginny got up from her seat and walked over to Blaise and kissed him. "Sorry I had better." she smiled and looked at Draco hinting that he was better.

"Okay well lets see if you had better then Malfoy." Blaise said teasingly but also knowing that his friend wanted to kiss the red head.

Ginny walked over to Draco and sat on his lap so that both her legs where dangling down his side. She pressed her lips up against his and automatically he darted his tongue out and asked hers to come out and play, she opened up for him.

"Ginny, I need." when she heard Harry's voice she immediately swung her right leg over Draco and straddled his waist, how she hated Harry for putting her though all that waiting around for him. "Malfoy get your hands of her." Harry yelled as he continued to watch them in shock.

"No, don't" Ginny said with an evil look on her face, and it told Draco all he need to know, she wanted Harry to suffer the way she did when she had to wait for him to have time for her, so he pushed his hands under her shirt in her back.

"Malfoy don't touch her."

"Sorry, Potter I don't see your ring on her finger." he said getting up and Ginny still straddling his waist, he carried out like that with her arms around him into a different compartment where he kicked the kids out of and now it was only theirs.

It didn't take long for Harry to get Ron, and now Ron was standing out side the compartment door and yelling for Ginny to open it.

"I will not open it." She said with a smile on her face.

"Then I will."

"Warning Weasley she doesn't have her shirt on." on cue she took of her shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Virginia Maria Weasley, you put that shirt on before I come in there."

"No Ron I will not." And said and then she fake moaned Draco's name.

"Ginny you better have your shirt on"

"Oops there goes her skirt." Draco said with a smirk on his face. Ginny was still straddling his waist.

"I'm coming in!" he yelled and opened the door with his hand over his eyes.

"Ron what are you crazy want to see your own sister naked?" she screamed and he shut the door immediately with him out side the compartment again.

"Malfoy take your hands of my baby sister." Ron yelled not knowing what else to do.

"Ron, I'm not yours, and I'm not a baby, now piss of I'm trying to do something here." she giggled and Draco kissed her, Ron was still yelling but got no reply from them.

"When you get out of there you will never leave my side again!" and with that they heard him walk away.

"Now that was fun." she said getting off of him and pulling her shirt back on.

"We are almost here." Draco said looking at her. "Accio Trunks." Draco flicked his wand and there where two trunks in front of them.

"I guess we are going to have to change together." she said taking her shirt of once more and then her skirt and then she took out her robes and school uniform.

All this time Draco was having a hard time not to reach up to her and shag her senseless, he was only in his boxers, and her creamy skin looked so good.

When she turned around still in her bra and panties she gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Like what you see Kitten?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah, and you look like you like what you see." she said pointing below his waist giggling.

"Not going to deny it, and besides that's still from when you moaned my name, I though it was sexy even if it was fake, but I'm sure I could give you much more pleaser."

"Shove it Malfoy"

"Where Kitten." he said smiling at her, she just pulled her skirt up and zipped it up and went for her shirt.

Draco with only his pants on walked towards her and pinned her to the wall of this compartment. "Let me show you." he said bending down so that he was her height and kissed her senseless. Then his lips traveled down her neck and onto her collar bone, she let out a soft moan and he smiled against her.

"I told you." he said with a smirk.

"Not funny Malfoy." Ginny gave him a death glare and was about to walk out of the compartment when he stopped her.

"Weasley I don't think you want to go out side like that."

"What!"

"You might want to put on a shirt, and cover that hickey up." he said smirking at her.

"Shove it!"

"Name it!" he said coming closer to her.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"This!"

"Be a bit more specific." he said as he once more came closer to her.

"You acting like you have feelings for me when I know a Malfoy doesn't know how to love." and with that she pulled her shirt on and ran out of the compartment.

Her words only made him keep his feelings for her even more buried inside himself, he didn't understand what she met and it bothered him more then he though possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A week passed and Ginny had been ignoring Draco, she only saw him in classes and didn't say a word to him, except when she had too. The hickey he had given her was still burned into her skin but it had faded to a much lighter purple now, but Ginny could still feel his lips on her skin, and when she thought about that her pulse would start racing.

At night she lay in bed thinking about him, and she saw him often when she went to sing, she couldn't fall asleep so she was stuck with bags under her eyes and she didn't get much to eat either.

Now the Hogsmeade weekend was there, Ginny went with Anna and Kay, whom to Ginny's predicament where placed in Slytherin and Pansy walked up to the hat and started questioning it why it had put Ginny into Gryffindor, the hat then had called Ginny up to the front and Pansy placed the hat on Ginny's head and the hat smirked and told Pansy that she should have been put in Slytherin but there was nothing he could do about it now. Pansy was with the new Slytherins as well they had also see Hermione there, but she had once again stopped hanging out with Ginny and her friends.

Now the three of them where walking down the streets of Hogsmeade and Ginny wasn't saying much, Draco haunted her mind and she couldn't do anything to get him out.

It hurt Ginny to see him with other girls but she would never admit that to him or anyone else, not even herself, she also started to flirt with guys because she couldn't take it anymore, deep down somewhere she wanted him but she had always pushed it aside because she knew nothing good would come out of it.

Astronomy was the worst class because he sat right next to her, and he had to sit in his chair side ways where he'd be leaning into the girl that was next to him driving her crazy with his closeness. Sometimes she felt like screaming or crying, and running away, and forget _all_ about him, erase him from her memory.

So there she was walking with her best friends and they were talking to her and having fun but all she could think about was him. "Ginny! What is it with you? You haven't said anything at all the whole freaking time, and don't say nothing because we now, we all know something is wrong and we will get it out of you!" Anna said getting annoyed.

Ginny still not wanting to talk about Draco made something up about school, and that she was worried about school stuff, but when she really wasn't she was great in all her classes.

"Come of it Babe! We all know your good in school so stop this! Tell us what is bothering you so that we can help." Kay said as she stopped walking.

"Its Harry, he is giving me these looks and it's making me uncomfortable." Ginny tried to lie again.

"That's a lie too Ginny, we all know you don't care what he thinks." Pansy said as she pushed Ginny against a all and the rest followed.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna said the first thing since her little speech.

"What?" Pansy and Kay said at the same time.

"I know what's brothering our Gin." she replied smiling at her brilliance.

"Oh and what is that?" Ginny asked hoping that Anna didn't get it.

"Well, I don't know exactly but I know it's about a guy, you know how? Well remember Rob, and after the whole thing happened with him, well something must have happened with a guy and its brothering her and she's falling for him, except you weren't falling for Rob." Anna rambled on, and at each word Anna spoke Ginny went paler a bit and she got worried that they would soon figure it out.

"It's not Harry because we all know you don't care about him, or what he dose or says." Kay said looking over Anna's shoulder.

"Not Blaise he's just her friend." Pansy said.

"That leaves only one person! And I mean only one, since the only guys we've been hanging out with are Blaise and." Anna said putting two and two together.

"Draco!" Pansy screamed.

"What?" he answered.

"Oh nothing," Pansy quickly looking around to see where he was.

"Then why did you say my name?"

"Just forget it!"

"I'd like to Parkinson but I can't, you don't yell peoples names unless there is something about the person, and I want to know what it is." he replied looking at each of the girls.

Blaise observed all the girls and found only Ginny looking away; she also looked fearful, and confused.

"Aha." before Blaise could say anything else Pansy jumped him and kissed him.

"Okay, what's going on?" Draco said looking around, and then his gaze fell on Ginny who was looking away and pretending that she was far, far away from where she actually was.

"Nothing is." Anna said covering for Ginny.

"Yea right come on Jones, I'm not stupid." Draco said as he looked at her.

"Really Malfoy it's nothing!" Kay stepped in to try and help her friends out.

"And I'm not going to believe you either, Garrison." he said then he looked back at Ginny she was the only one not talking and not looking at him, she just stood there looking away with what looked like fear and confusion on her beautiful face.

"Weasley" the second he said her last name she jumped and look over at him, but didn't look him in the eyes she focused on something over his shoulder. "Would you be kind enough and tell me why Parkinson here yelled my name?"

He looked over at Pansy and Blaise and they where still kissing.

"I-I- really don't know. I wasn't paying attention." she said then looked away.

"Can I talk to you?" he questioned stepping closer to her, he put his hand on her shoulder which made Ginny jump again.

"Uh, I guess." she said and slowly backing away so that their skin wasn't in contact.

"Okay how about we go back to Hogwarts and talk?" he said and took her small hand into his big one, the second their hands touched they both felt something likes electricity flow those their veins, they both had felt it but automatically ignored it.

"Okay what do you want to talk to me about?" she said looking up into those grey eyes that made her forget all her troubles, that made her feel warm, that made her feel sick because of the butterflies in her stomach.

"I can't do this any more."

Ginny just gave him a puzzled look.

"This whole thing!"

"What whole thing?" she asked puzzled.

Draco just pulled her into a dark hall and then led her to a secret room. "Look I need to tell you something, and I don't care if you laugh in my face I just need you to know, because it's killing me."

Ginny was horrified at this time.

"I know this might come as a shock to you, but I have feeling for you, and you're driving me crazy, I can't take it anymore, I need you." he just stared down into her chocolate brown eyes, and she stared back at him.

"What?" was all she could manage to say.

"I like you." He mumbled more to himself then her.

"What!" this time she was shocked.

"I like you!" he shouted this time and then quickly looked away.

"And why should I believe you?" she questioned, but she wanted to tell him that she had feelings for him too, but couldn't at least not yet.

"Because, you drive me crazy, look every time I see you with another guy I just want to go over there and rip his insides out because he's there instead of me, and I hate it when you flirt with back them and god I just want to kill each and every guy that looks your way when you walk into any room." Ginny's mouth dropped open at his words.

"But-how?" she asked confused.

"Don't ask me how because I don't know, I really don't, all I know is that I like you a lot , and I know you might not have the same feelings for me but I just needed you to know."

Ginny just stood there looking into those eyes that told her that he wasn't lying and that he truly loved her. "But you're a Malfoy and I'm-I'm a Weasley." that was the first time that she didn't want to be a Weasley, so that she could just wrap her arms around him and pull him down and kiss him. Her eyes traveled down o his lips, they looked so soft and she knew they were since they had kissed before.

"That's just a last name, but what I feel for you if everything to me. Look this isn't easy to say for me, since I haven't felt like this towards anyone and I know my father would kill me for doing this" then he pulled her in and kissed her, he requested for her to open up for him and she let him.

"I like you Virginia Maria Weasley." he whispered one more time and was about to leave because she hadn't' said anything about her feelings for him.

"I like you too." she smiled up at him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Say it again, because I don't believe what I heard." Ginny rolled her eyes in good nature.

"Again."

"I like you."

"Hum." he said leaning his head back and then to his surprise she said it again.

"I like You Draco Malfoy." she giggled but her giggles where cut of by his lips meeting hers again.

"So what dose this mean?" she asked looking into his orbs.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked taking the silver and green ring of his finger.

"Yes." she said, and at her words Draco slipped the ring on her finger, she was surprised how it fit perfectly on to her finger, unlike Harry's, she also realized that the way he kissed showed his emotion for her unlike Harry's which where usually pecks on her lips before he ran off with Ron and Hermione.

"Come on let us go down to the kitchen and get some lunch." he said pulling her with him out of the room.

They walked in silence, and hand in hand, they got many looks from first years and some of the students that either stayed back or just came back from Hogsmeade.

"Malfoy get your hands of her." Ginny turned around to find her self- looking into Seamus Finnigan's face.

"Hi Seamus." Ginny said cheerfully, she held up her hand that had his ring on it and he just nodded and walked away, probably to find Ron and Harry and to tell them.

"Funny"

"What?" Ginny questioned.

"The way he acted, if I didn't know better I'd say he has a crush on my Ginny. That name doesn't fit you, you're not the sweet little Ginny Weasley everyone things you are."

"Oh and what name fits me then." she asked as they continued to walk down the hall to wards the kitchen.

"I like your middle name Maria, it fits you, sweet but also naughty." he said placing a quick kiss on her brow.

"Then call me Maria." she smiled up at him.

"Hum maybe I should but you know Angel fits you too." he said looking down at her, Ginny stiffened, as she though that he knew that she was Angel form his mothers restaurant.

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"Your lips, they are like an angel's, and your smell, smells so heavenly, and your creamy skin makes me feel like I'm in heave." Ginny gave me a relived smile. "but the again" and her body tensed up again, "so dose Virginia." he smiled at her.

"Stop that!" she yelled in frustration, he gave her a puzzled look. "Stop talking and kiss me." she said covering it up but she also wanted to touch his lips with hers, he didn't need to be told twice because he bend over and picked her up so she straddled his waist again, just like on the train. He then slowly backed her up against a wall for support and started to kiss her senseless, he growled and she loved the sound of his voice and let out a little moan, telling him that she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Draco," she was about to say something else but totally lost her mind when his lips traveled from her neck up to her ear.

"Yes kitten?" he whispered into her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Not here," is all that came out of her lips, and then he pulled away.

"You're right; your first time shouldn't be in a hall way up against a wall." he said smiling at her, "and besides I'm hungry."

He carried her into the kitchen like that because he didn't want to let go of her, the second they entered Dobby made his way towards them. "Young Master Malfoy how can Dobby help you?" Dobby asked looking up at them with those huge blue eyes.

"Whatever Maria wants," he said smiling at Ginny. "Really that name doesn't go either. From now on I'll either call you Angel or Virginia." he smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Strawberries and cream please." she said looking down at Dobby.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy." Dobby said and walked off, but only to return with what Ginny had asked for and finding Ginny and Draco looking at each other in the weirdest way possible at the mentioning of her being Mrs. Malfoy.

"Here you go, will you follow dobby to a table?" he asked and they walked over to it, Draco settled Ginny down into the chair in front of him.

She picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the cream and then brought it to her lips, and bit slowly down on it, leaving some cream on the corner of her lips.

"You have some cream there." Draco said leaning towards her and licking it of the corner of her lips. "Better." he said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She smiled and then dipped the strawberry into the cream and brought it to Draco's lips, he grabbed her wrist and with the other hand he took the strawberry and put it down and then dipped her forefinger into the cream and brought it to his lips, he slipped her finger into his mouth and slowly licked it free from the cream.

"I like it that way." he said smiling at her.

"I did too."

"There is another way I like it too." he said pulling her out of her seat and sitting down on her chair then pulling her into his lap, he then dipped his finger into the dream and moved her hair away from her neck and drew a line going down her neck, then he brought his lips to the line he had put the cream on and licked it of her replacing the white cream with a dark red hickey that went from the spot that the cream began to the end where it stopped. Ginny enjoyed every second of it and letting a few moans leave her lips encouraging him to continue and not stop.

"We can't do this." Draco said as he pulled away and Ginny just pulled him closer. "No really we have to stop."

"But why?" she asked getting closer to him again.

"Because it should be special your first time, you are still a virgin aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." she said and smiled to cover the guiltiness in her eyes.

"Umm." was all that came out of his mouth.

"So I can do it know." she smiled and kissed him again.

"At least in my room." se said picking her up and carrying her out of the kitchen and down to the dungeons.

They stopped in front of a wall with a statue in front of it, the statue was a snake, he whispered something to the snake that sounded like _'Red'_ to Ginny.

"Did you just say Red?" she asked looking at him with loving brown eyes.

"Yup, red like your hair." by now to Ginny's surprise they were in his room on his bed.

"I love you." he said smiling down at her.

"I love you too." she answered knowing that she couldn't deny it, like was to weak of a word for what she felt for him.

Ginny was striped of her clothing and now lay naked on his bed with a naked Draco on top of her. "What are you waiting for?" Ginny asked kissing his lips.

Draco kissed her while she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her. "I love you." and with that he pushed himself into her, only to realize that this was her very first time. "Ginny, you lied!" he said trying to back away but she wouldn't let him.

"Yes I did, and you started this mister and you're going to finish it." with that said she pushed him deeper into her, screaming with pain. He couldn't do anything about it because she wouldn't let him, and for him it all felt too good to stop now.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern for the first time for the girl that lay underneath him.

She just nodded and clenched her teeth as the pain washed over her.

After a few minutes of getting the rhythm straight and getting used to the feeling Ginny and Draco's body's where sweating and they where moaning.

"Draco" hearing his name being moaned by a girl he loved made him thrust, harder into her. "Dracooo" came another moan from his beloved; there was something familiar about the way she moaned it was like she was singing his name.

"Ginnnny," he said as they came to their climax at the same time. "I can't believe you lied to me." he said, as he was trying to catch his breath, he rolled of her only to have her on top of him.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, I must have confused it with a dream I had." she lied smiling as she lay her head down onto his chest.

"Really and who was in your dream? Better not Potter." se said kissing her on the head and playing with a few of her locks.

"Nope not Potter, actually I didn't have a dream." she said rolling over to the side and looking up at him.

"Oh, so why did you lie to me?" he said smirking at her.

"'Cause I didn't want to wait anymore, and I wanted you to be my first, I didn't care if it was 'special' or not. Actually it was special 'cause it was with you." she smiled and he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"My Angel," he said pulling away, Ginny tensed at the mentioning of Angel.

"Draco."

"Hum?"

"I have something to tell you." she wanted to tell him about Angel being her but wasn't sure how to say it. "I'm Angel." she said simply hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Yes I know you are?" he said dreamily, he managed a smile and closed his eyes.

"No I mean I'm Angel, as in Angel from 'Dragon Love', never wondered why I wasn't there when she sang?" she sat up and pulled the closest shirt over her head, then turned towards him. "Nothing?" she asked looking into his now wide-open gray eyes.

"What? How? Why?"

"How, Hermione, Kay, and Anna got me into it, why cause they though I have a beautiful voice." she stopped as she realized that he was sitting up too now. "Are you mad?"

"No, I could never be mad at you." He said pulling her into a hug. "You know I though you had a beautiful voice, since the way you moaned my name, it was like you were singing it." he kissed her brow and then dropped down onto his pillow again.

"OH shit!" she screamed as she looked at the watch next to his night table.

"What?"

"Umm it's five to seven."

"So?"

"Well I have to go."

"Why?"

"'Cause, tonight I'm singing, remember Angel?" she said mockingly.

"No, I only remember a girl named Ginny Weasley from now on." he smiled and got up to get dress.

When they were dressed they stepped into his fireplace and they were off to 'Dragon Love'

"Oh, block me I have to be Angel here." she said and hid behind Draco while she tried to whisper the words to transform her into Angel.

"No, don't, don't hide, they need to see the real beauty, of Angel." he said brushing his lips against hers.

"But what about your mother?"

"I'll talk to her." he said smiling down at her.

They made their way to the back to tell his mother about their news, and for Ginny to get changed, luckily Narcissa had a beautiful white dress that didn't fit her, but fit perfectly on Ginny.

Ginny sang her first song and took a break when a older looking man, but not too old came up to her.

"Excuse me Miss." he said as he walked over to her, Draco wrapped his arms around her to tell him that she was his, and she just giggled at the funny expression on the older mans face. "I was wondering if you could sing a song called _The Prayer_, on Tuesday, the coming week. You see I would like to ask my girlfriend to marry me while you're singing it. The song is very special to her because well, a lot of things happened and that song is like part of her." Before he could say anything else Ginny interpreted.

"I would love to but I would need a partner to sing it with because it's a duet, and he has to know Italian, and I really don't know anyone who could do it." she said giving the man an apologetic look.

"I'll sing it with you." Draco whispered into her ear.

"You know how to sing, and sing in Italian?" she questioned him, and paying all her attention to him.

"Yeah I can sing, and yes in Italian. Mum made me learn Italian, and I always knew how to sing." he smiled and kissed the red head.

"Oh." was Ginny's only reply.

"Yeah, so don't worry sir, we'll have the song ready." Draco said smiling at the man, the man nodded and walked away to wards his beloved.

"So you really can sing?"

"Yes."

"Aha!"

"What?"

"I don't believe you."

"The question my dear is if you can sing in Italian, because you'll have to sing in Italian too." he said pulling her back into his arms.

"Well I'm sure you could teach me, since I can't you know." she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'll teach you anything you want me to." he said smiling down at her and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

"Does that include a few more tricks in the sack?" she asked grinning up at him, after their lips parted.

"Oh most defiantly." he said and kissed her once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"No, love that's not how you say it." Draco said sitting down on a chair.

"Then do teach me love." Ginny smiled and kissed his him on the lips.

"It's, sal-ve-ra, okay try it with me sal-ve-ra."

"Sal-ve-ra"

"Yes you got it!" Draco said with enthusiasm and jumped up and kissed _his_ Ginny, they stood there kissing for a while, until their kiss was broken by Kay coming into Ginny's room interrupting their make out session.

"Babe, sorry but the Headmaster needs to see you." Kay said as she closed the doors so that Ron or anyone else wouldn't see Draco in her room.

"Why?"

"I don't know he said it's important."

"Okay," she turned back to Draco and kissed him once more. "I'll...be...back...soon." she said in between kisses, because he wouldn't let go of her. "stay here okay."

And with that she was gone, after her meeting with Dumbledore Ginny was in the worst mood anyone could be in, she was told many things that she didn't understand nor want to understand.

"Oh, god!" she said as she walked back to her dorm.

"Hey" some one said as she walked back in.

"Aha." she said as she walked into the room.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, oh god we need to go." she said as she dragged him to the fireplace.

A minute later they were at 'Dragon Love', this was the day, the day that they would sing together form all that time of practicing, and getting it wrong but improving each time, until she got it.

"Our first song tonight is for all of you lovers out there, this is also a requested song that I'm sure you will know who you are when you hear it." she winked at the man that had asked her to say something so it wouldn't link it to him and his soon to be wife (hopefully).

(Ginny)_"__I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know"_

(Ginny) _"Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your Grace"  
_  
(Ginny) _"To a place where we'll be safe"_

(Draco) _"La luce che to dai"_

(Ginny) _"I pray we'll find your light"_

(Draco) _"Nel cuore restero"_

(Ginny) _"And hold it in our hearts"_

(Draco) _"A ricordarchi che"_

(Ginny) _"When stars go out each night"_

(Draco) _"L'eterna stella sei"_

(Ginny) _"Ahhhaahh"_

(Draco) _"Nella mia preghiera"_

(Ginny)_ "Let this be our prayer"_

(Draco) _"Quanta fede c'e"_

(Ginny) _"When shadows fill our day"_

(Draco) _"Lead us to a place"_

(Ginny) _"Guide us with your grace"_

(Both) _"Give us faith so we'll be safe._  
_Sognamo__ un mondo senza piu violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternita"_

(Draco) _"La forza che ci dai"_

(Ginny) _"We ask that life be kind"_

(Draco) _"E'il desiderio che"_

(Ginny)_ "And watch us from above"_

(Draco) _"Ognuno trovi amore"_

(Ginny) _"We hope each soul will find"_

(Draco) _"Intorno e dentro a se"_

(Ginny) _"Another soul to love"_

(Both) _"Let this be our prayer"_

(Ginny) _"Let this be our prayer"_

(Draco) _"Just like every child"_

(Ginny) _"Just like every child"_

(Both) _"Needs to find a place,  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salvera"_

When they finished the song every single person that had listened to them applauded them, Ginny and Draco bowed to the crowed and made their way off the stage.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her away from a few people that were still congratulating them.

"Nothing why?" before Draco could question her further the now engaged couple made their way towards them, with their faces light brightly.

"Oh thank you, taz waz beautiful." the blond woman said holding out her hand for Ginny to see her new ring, from the accent in her voice Ginny guessed that she was French.

"You welcome, I'm glad that we could be at help." she said and then pasted a fake smile on her face.

"You too makez a gr-reat couple." she replied with a smile.

"Thank you." this time Draco spoke up, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "We have to talk." he whispered into her ear. "Would you excuse us?" Draco asked as he pulled Ginny away from the couple.

"What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I want to know what's wrong!" he said pulling her into his mother's office.

"There is nothing wrong, okay!"

"Ginny I know there's something going on, please tell me." he pleaded, but she was to stubborn to tell him, at least not yet was the right time.

"Look I'm not ready to talk about it but when I am I'll come to you okay, can we drop this now?" she asked as she pulled him down to sit next to her on the couch.

"Okay if that's what you want then fine."

"Thank you." she said as she kissed him.

"We should get back now, come on." he said pulling her to the fireplace, he pushed her lightly into the fireplace and then followed her with his hands full of floo powder, then he flooed them to his room. "Close your eyes." he whispered before he turned had turned to look at his room.

He led her to his bed and sat her down, and then he whispered for her to open her eyes, and when she did her breath caught in her chest. "Oh...Whoa. This is beautiful."

"And it's all for you, since you lied to me about not being a virgin so I though I'd make you second time special." he whispered once again and his eyes never left her face as she looked around the room where it had rose peddles as pink as her lips lying everywhere in his room, he also had put on some candles, which only gave enough light so that you could see the objects in his room dimly.

"You don't need to it was special enough for me with just you there." she said smiled at him, and her eyes started to water.

"I love you."

"I love you too." and with that he slowly leaned her back against his bed with him on top of her, he kissed her lips ever so softly, and then he went and kissed her flawless cheek, and he slowly moved his way down to her neck, where he left a little red mark to tell everyone that she was take. He pulled away and looked into her brown eyes and smiled.

"God you're beautiful." she smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, this one was a hungry kiss to taste each other like it would be the last time they would kiss.

By the time they reached their climax they both moaned each other's names at some time and just lay there looking at each other, and eventually they drifted off to sleep in each others arms. The morning sun came fast, because they had spent most the night making love, with small whispers of love, and loud moans of pleasure, until they where to tired to carry on and drifted off into their own dream worlds.

Ginny woke up before Draco had, and as her eyes opened, and the first thing she saw was Draco, her mind went back to what Dumbledore had talked to her about and she felt angry and sad, as her eyes started to fill with tears.

She slowly wiped her eyes and knowing that she couldn't stay there with him anymore so she got her stuff and left to find Anna, Kay or Pansy, who were somewhere there.

"Hi Gin, I see you came from Draco's room." Pansy said smirking at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Hush it Parkinson." she snapped at one of her closest friends.

"Is everything alright?" she asked looking Ginny up and down, and taking her glazed eyes to mind.

"Yes, why?" she asked a bit nicer this time.

"Cause you called me Parkinson and you only call me that when you're pissed off." she said pulling Ginny into a room, which Ginny assumed was her room own bedroom.

Ginny dropped down onto the bed and let her tears escape, because no matter how much she tried to keep them in they couldn't stay. "I had a talk with Dumbledore, and he told me that I am the only other person besides Harry who can kill, well Tom."

"Tom?" Pansy asked confused.

"You-Know-Who,"

"Oh...oh Gin that's big." Pansy said wrapping an arm around Ginny. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Because it's going to ruin everything"

"What do you mean everything?"

"What I mean is everything I have with Draco. I know we just started seeing each other but I already feel like I can't live without him. I mean how pathetic is that?" she asked looking at her friend.

"Not at all" Pansy answered with a small smile playing along her lips.

"Yeah right," Ginny said as she wiped her eyes again, "How long has it been? Two weeks and I already love him." Ginny said shaking her head at herself.

"Look Gin you cant deny something when its there, it doesn't matter how soon it came or how fast it will leave, but once its there, all you can do is accept it." Pansy said with a distant look on her face.

"Like you and Blaise? God Pansy when are you going to get off you're ass and do something about it, its evident that there's something there, and like you said, once its there you can't deny it." Ginny said mocking her friend.

"Look Gin…that has nothing to do with you being the only other person that's able to kill him." Pansy said changing the subject. "Just tell Draco and see what happens."

"Its not that easy, you see I have part of him in me and I could die myself, and if I tell him he's going to go and get himself killed, so you see what I have to do is break up with him so that he doesn't get hurt in anyway possible." tears where flowing down Ginny's cheek like a waterfall and as hard as she tried to stop them they just kept coming one by one, slowly running down her flushed cheeks.

"Gin, what if you explain it to him?"

"Pansy you know him better than I do and I know he wont stand by it, you know him if he wants something he'll get it no matter the cost. and it won't work since I already told him that I-I loved him."

"Oh, did he say it back?" Pansy questioned.

"He said it first." Ginny said and looked away, still trying to stop the tears but they just wouldn't give up.

"Well, you dumping him wont do much, he'll just try and get you back, so I guess the only way you can get rid of him with the smallest way of hurting him would be if you started to act off, and pushed him away—and even flirt with other guys." Pansy said as she hugged her friend close.

"Ginny, are you here?" came a voice from out side the door, and Ginny hid in Pansy's washroom while she opened the door to let Draco in.

"She's not here, she left with some guy. Do you want me to tell her something?" she asked with no emotion on her face.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"What guy?"

"I don't know, I think it was a Griffy." she said as she walked into the room and Draco followed her.

"Was it Potter?"

"No not him."

"What it Finnigan?"

"Uh yeah I think that's who it was." she replied a little shocked. "Why?"

"When did they leave?"

"Oh I don't know about half an hour ago."

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"What is the matter with you do you want to wake everyone up here?" Pansy yelled at him.

Ginny's heart was break as she listened to the conversation going on just out side the door. "I have to find her."

"Don't bother they looked happy together." Pansy said as she walked over to the washroom door.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me." she said as she opened the door, she poked her head in it and gave Ginny a sorry look and then closed the door. "Where did he go?" Pansy said as she looked back into the room puzzled.

"What?" Ginny said as she came out of hiding.

"He left!" Pansy said as she ran out of the opened door and down the stairs to see Draco storming out of the common room. "I feel sorry for Seamus Finnigan; it might be his last day alive." Pansy said turning to Ginny, you better go and find him.

Ginny just merely nodded and left the room in a run, she got to the Gryffindor common room and found Seamus inside reading a book, he looked fine no cuts, or busies, and no broken bone. "Hi" she said out of breath.

"What's cooking good looking?" he asked giving her his cute boyish smile.

"Nothing, hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me?" she asked as she stood in front of him.

"Sure," he replied and got up leaving his book on the red chair, they walked out of the common room together and they made it safely to the Dinning hall with out seeing Draco, who now could be described as the raging bull.

-------

Draco looked all over for his beloved but didn't find her anywhere, and when he finally gave up and went to breakfast he saw Ginny with Seamus at the Gryffindor table and they looked pretty cozy.

He walked over to his seat besides Blaise staring daggers at the boy who was now tickling Ginny, Ginny's giggles filled the Dinning hall and most people looked over at them, some of the other boys looked mighty jealous of the boy who had his hands on Ginny. "Seamus...stop...stop it's ticklish." she said though giggles, and fell to the ground smiling up at him.

"Sorry," he said as he helped her back up to her seat, Draco's blood was boiling as he kept staring at them and shooting daggers at Seamus.

"Seamus, stop really." she said he started to tickle her again.

"Okay fine." he said smiling at her.

"Hey mans stop staring at her like that." Blaise said elbowing Draco in the ribs.

"Why?"

"Because people will start to think things that I figured out already," Blaise answered and took a sip of his pumpkin juice

"Stuff it Zabini." and with that the raging bull stormed out of the Dinning hall slamming the door shut behind him and causing people's heads to turn and look at the door.

He walked out to the lake to get his mind of Ginny but before he could get close enough to the lake another red head walked up to him. "Malfoy! Stop you git, I have to talk to you!" Ron Weasley yelled after him.

"What do you want Weasley?"

"To talk about Ginny," he said catching Draco's attention. "Whoa, you're losing your touch Malfoy I just saw a lot of emotion on your face."

"Sod off Weasley!" Draco said turning towards the lake again, he speed walked towards it but only having Ron catching up to him.

"So, you like my sister?"

"What's it to you Weasley?" he responded looking further out on the lake.

"Well I am her brother, and I care about her I don't want her with a git like you." Ron responded but wasn't done, "Look Malfoy just stay away from her, your just going to cause her pain and if you truly care about her you'll leave her alone, and if she comes back to you then you keep her but let her go for now." and with that Ron walked off back towards the school, leaving an extremely fuming Draco behind.

Draco stood there thinking about what the older Weasley had just said now, and he was right for once he had to let something go he wanted more then anything else, but he wasn't going to let go with out giving her something he wanted to for so long.

He went up to the owlry and wrote a quick note to Ginny which said.

'_Weasley,_

Meet me at the lake at lunch, need to talk to you.

D.M  
  
He folded it up quickly and gave it to his black eagle.

Then he made his was down the stairs and to his first class which was double Potions, with the Gryffindor's, and with herself Ginny.

When he got there he found her sitting next to Seamus and she seamed to be laughing at something he had just whispered to her.

Just then Snape came in and told them that the classes were cancelled and for them to go out and have some fresh air. Pansy made her way over to Ginny and Seamus and pulled her away from him.

Ginny walked back to Seamus after talking to Pansy and they left the class together, when they passed by him he could hear them flirting with each other. "So Good Looking What's Cooking?" he asked her as she walked by Draco and not paying one spec of attention to him.

"Hey want to go down to the lake?" she asked smiling at him.

"Anything for you," he answered with his charming smiling, they left and went outside, when Ginny knew that Draco wasn't looking she stole one last glance and then left, with sadness in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

On their way to the lake Ginny and Seamus stopped at the kitchen to get some food and drinks, the house-elf's were happy to give them anything they wanted.

When they arrived at the lake all the students form their Potion calls were outside enjoying the time off.

Ginny and Seamus were sitting on a blanked a few feet away from the lake and Ginny was lost in her own thoughts about a certain blond Slytherin, who was haunting her mind, drams and heart.

"Ginny what do you think?" Seamus asked her causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

She was totally confused by who was sitting next to her that the only name that name to her was Draco's, "Dra—" when she realized that she wasn't looking into stormy gray eyes the next name that came to her was her old friend Colin, "Coli—" she quickly realized that she was Seamus and not with any of the other names she was about to say. "Seamus could you excuse me for a bit, I need to—go talk to Pansy." Ginny said standing up and walking over to the three Slytherin's that were just hanging around the grounds like the rest of the students.

"Malfoy can I talk to you?" she asked avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Whatever." he said in his cold voice but followed her away from everyone, they came to a stop behind the school so that no one could see them there.

"I need to talk to you." she said as she gave him his green and silver ring back.

It hurt him so much to see the ring in his hands instead of on her slender finger, he wanted to fight it but he didn't see the reason why if she wanted to just drop this like nothing happened, then that was fine with him, it had too, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't go after something that didn't want them. "Save your breath I know what this is about. Here just take this." he said shoving a small box into her hands.

"What?" she asked a little shocked and confused at the same time.

"Look it was made for you so there is no point in me keeping it and then giving it to someone else just take it, okay." and with that he walked away leaving Ginny with tears on the verge of her beautiful eyes.

Ginny stood there for a second confused and just staring at the black velvet box in her hands, tears were making their way down her cheeks once again and she felt like some one had ripped her heart out making her feel like she had just received the Dementors kiss.

She slowly pulled the top off the box and looking in side it, at the sight of the ring her breath caught in her lungs and her heart stopped beating for a second. There in the box was a ring with a silver band and a small gray stone. Ginny's vision went blurry for a second and she fell to the ground and was lost in her pain, after a few minutes passed she pulled the ring out and placed it where the silver and green one used to be. She smiled down at it, and then decided to remove it from her hand, but when she tired to the ring wouldn't budge. She looked into the box for an explanation and there was a piece of parchment, she stretched her shaky hands out to it and pulled it out of the box.

She slowly unfolded it and it read:

_My Angel,_

I know form now on there will be no Angel for me, I know what you have to do and I don't understand but I accepts because it is your decision if you just want to drop what we have.

She started to sob even harder now, she continued to read with her tears falling onto the parchment and smudging some of the letters, but it was still readable, although she had to stop herself for a second to let her vision return to her.__

My Angel, I want you to know that I will miss you and you'll always be in my heart not matter what you say or do, nothing will change the feelings that I have developed for you.

Do not stop singing just because there is no us anymore. I bet your wondering why the ring wont come off if you put it on, well it's because it was only made for you, the reason for the colour it is, is because it's a tear that shed from my very own eyes for you (Yes Malfoy's do feel things and they do have a heart). The other reason is because, I still love you, and the ring will only come off if you find new love, someone that will be true to you, and that will care for you as much as I do and always will, but if you want it off before that just put your wands tip to the gray tear and say 'Broken Heart'.

I wish you the best luck in the world and I hope you find some one who will love you as much as I do, and always will.

Draco Malfoy,

"Ginny, you here?" came the three voices, the voices of her best friends, she looked back and there they were.

"Leave me alone." she said running past them, leaving the letter and box on the ground.

Kay picked up the parchment from the green grass, that lay next to the small black box, and started to read out loud, when she was finished she looked up at the two others and took off running after Ginny to find her.

-------

Draco had watched Ginny out of a corner she didn't know was there, when he saw her falling to the ground he wanted to run and pick her up and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't because nothing was okay and never would be since she left him, the only person that he ever cared for just left him without an explanation, nor did he want to know the explanting in case she wasn't easy on him, because he wanted to remember how she had told him that she loved him, and how her eyes looked at him with pure love in them.

He couldn't watch anymore of her crying, because it made him still have hope that she loved him and he hated himself for even thinking that she did, so he left her there on the ground and walked away from her and her love.

Draco was making his way back to the dungeons when he heard Finnigan talking to some one in the corner. "Where is Ginny?" Hermione questioned him.

"I don't know, she called me something with Dra, and then said Coli, which I'm guessing is Colin and then finally said my name and left in a hurry." he said as Hermione cornered him.

"She's out side Granger." Draco said smirking at her, Hermione ran out side to search for Ginny and left Seamus alone with Draco.

"How do you know?" Seamus questioned Draco as he walked by him.

"I know a lot about her that you don't." Draco hissed at him, he hated Seamus for ever wanting Ginny, because he was the only person that truly loved her and wanted her.

"Ha, that's funny I'm sure I know more about her then you do." he said grabbing Draco's attention, and as soon as the words left Seamus mouth Draco spun around to face him.

"Really?" Draco said advancing on him.

"Yeah really." Seamus said standing his ground.

"What her favorite class, pass time, colour, brother, and favorite desert?"

"Doesn't have one, reading, red, Ron, and Chocolate Frogs," Seamus said satisfied with himself.

"Wrong, her favorite class is Astronomy, singing, bluish gray, Bill, the twins, and Charlie, and strawberries and cream, by the way Ron ignores her, only talks to her when he need something, or if boy wonder and girlfriend Granger aren't around, oh and lets not forget when she's talking to some guy." With that he left a confused, and stunned Seamus staring daggers at the back of his head.

-------

Later that night when Ginny was alone in her dorm Seamus knocked and entered to talk to Ginny. "Hey Gin, can I ask you a couple of questions?" he asked looking down at her.

"Sure."

"What's your favorite class?"

"Astronomy why?"

"Oh, what do you like to do to pass the time faster?"

Ginny looked at him confused but also wondering if she should tell him that she liked singing. "Singing why?"

"Oh, and what's your favorite colour?"

"Bluish gray? Are we playing 20 questions?" Ginny asked him, as she watched him standing there in front of her.

"Oh, and who's your favorite brother?"

"Bill, the twins and Charlie? Why? Why you asking me all these questions?" she asked as she got to her feet and stood in front of the Irish boy.

"Just wondering how about your favorite desert?"

"Strawberries and cream, Seamus why are you asking me all these questions?" Ginny tried again.

"And how do you feel about Ron?"

"Don't tell him, but he only sees me when he needs something, or when boy wonder and girlfriend Hermione aren't around, and last if I'm talking to a guy. And I hate it!" Ginny said as she sat back down on her bed, remembering that she had once told Draco this.

By the end of the conversation Seamus was amazed at how much Draco knew about her and how much he didn't, he decided to give up on her becoming more then a friend to him and settled for friends.

"Well I have to go and sorry about all the questions, really am." and with that he left her room in a hurry.

-------

Draco was in his room staring up at the ceiling, when he heard something coming form his fireplace, he knew who it was since Ginny wouldn't be coming anytime soon back to him.

"This is what I tired to teach you, that love is nothing but a word, hate on the other hand is powerful and good too you, if you hate you can't get hurt but if you love, boy, then you get hurt." came the voice from his so-called father, Lucious Malfoy, Voldemort's most trust worthy Death Eater.

"I don't love the little Weasley tramp." Draco replied trying to hide his feelings from his father.

"You're right she is a little tramp but I know very well that you fell in love with her and now you're here lying to your own father." Lucious came closer and grabbed Draco by the neck. "What did I tell you about lying to me boy?"

Draco didn't care what his father did to him, for all he cared he wanted to die, so he ignored his father. "Answer me boy." when Draco didn't answer Lucious dropped him back down on to his pillow and pointed his wand at his own son, his own flesh and blood, "Crucio." he yelled at his son.

Draco body went stiff, pain shot though every inch of his body, he started to have spasms but he wasn't going to give in so soon, he wasn't going to let his father win, not ever again. "Now boy, do you see what love dose to you?" Lucious's voice was a whisper to Draco who was lying on the bed, Draco's mind wandered over to a petit red head, he could still feel the pain but it made it easier when he though of_ his_ Ginny, but she wasn't his anymore, and that's when he decided to give up, on his life. "Speak boy!" Lucious barked at his son and lowered his wand.

"Yes Father?" he asked looking at his father.

"I see you only learn the hard way, boy." his father hissed at him, "The Dark Lord wants you to meet him on the 5th of March, at the Malfoy Manor, don't be late, boy or you'll pay." and with that Lucious turned his back and went into the fireplace and disappeared.

"Bloody Bastard!" Draco yelled at his father, a few minutes later he made his way to Dumbledore's office to spill everything to him.

When he entered the olds mans office, Dumbledore looking at him with admiration in his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy I was wondering when I was going to see you." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"I—" Draco started to explain but was cut of by a small red head that burst into his office.

"Miss Weasley." Draco stiffened and looked away at Professor Dumbledore talked to Ginny. "Would you mind waiting out side, I need to finish this conversation with Mr. Malfoy." Ginny nodded and left the office.

"Mr. Malfoy I know what this is about and I know that you want to help, but the only way that you can help is to join them."

"Are you CRAZY! What is this some kind of sick joke?" Draco hissed.

"You see Mr. Malfoy this really is the only way Voldemort can be defeated. I'm afraid but I have to ask you to join them." Dumbledore replied in his calm voice.

"I do not want that ugly skull on my forearm. I refuse to join!" he complained like a little child.

"Mr. Malfoy we can get rid of the dark mark, after Voldemort is defeated, true love will heal everything." He smiled at Draco.

"Well I guess I'll be dammed for life then." Draco hissed at Dumbledore.

"No, Miss Weasley loves you with all her heart, but there is something you don't understand about her, she has this special power and she is not allowed to have anyone around her that will cause her to be distracted."

"Oh and I'm at fault!" Draco raised his voice.

"No you're not, you have to protect Miss Weasley, with your love for her."

"Whatever, I do not want to join them!" and with that he left his office, as he walked out he saw Ginny sitting on a near by bench, he walked over to her and sat next to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh...sure." she replied a little nervous.

"Can I have a kiss good bye?" he asked looking at her, she looked up at him, her brown eyes piercing right though him and deep down into his soul.

"Y-yes." she replied and leaned in, Draco moved his head over and kissed her cheek.

"Good bye Angel." and with that he stood up and started to walk away.

"That's not a good bye kiss." she said, her voice was merely a whisper, and if he didn't have good hearing he would have missed it.

"Then what is?" he asked turning towards her, she was a little shocked that he had hear her but he did, so she got up and walked over to him.

"This is," she said as she cupped his face into her hands and kissed him deeply. The kiss was soft and loving, as they kissed for what seamed like an eternity the ring on Ginny's finger started to glow but neither of them noticed it since they were so wrapped up in the kiss, when she pulled away she frowned at him because she knew she could never have another kiss like that, and ran away with tears once again flowing down her cheeks.

"Good Bye," he said after her, but she didn't respond because if she did he would hear the pain in her voice.

Ginny ran back to the portrait hole and sobbed the passwords to the fat lady and she swung open for her, Ginny ran past Kay, Anna and Hermione and into her room she locked herself in it and wouldn't come out.

"Gin, babe, let us in." Kay said as the three of them sat in front of her door.

No respond came from Ginny.

"Ginny, please let us in." Anna whined after not getting a respond from Ginny.

Again no respond came from Ginny.

"Please let us in." Hermione said after seeing that the other two girls were getting nowhere with this.

"Come on Gin." Anna tired again.

"NO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." Ginny yelled back at them.

They left her be after that and Anna and Kay made their way back to the Slytherin Dungeons, "I hope she feels better soon." Anna said as they entered the common room.

"Stupid Malfoy messes with her heart." Kay said furiously and slumped down onto an empty divan.

"Yeah you can say that again Kay." Anna replied as she sat down in a green and silver chair that was across from the divan.

"Hey where is Pansy maybe she'll get though to Ginny." Kay said sitting up and looking around the room.

"Guess not here." Anna replied as her eyes settled on a blond Slytherin, that was flirting with a blond Slytherin girl, "Bloody Bastard!" Anna said as she stood up and walked over to him, Kay followed her and stood next to her.

"What do you think your doing?" Kay asked stepping in front of the blond girl now.

"What's it look like Kay?" he asked sneering at her.

All he got from Kay as a dirty look.

"Just talking to Kit here," he said looking over Kay's shoulder.

"You know what Malfoy, you are a bloody bastard, do you know that a certain girl has locked herself in her room not talking to anyone, she almost bit our heads off and all because of you, and here you are just _'talking'_ to Miss Come and Get it." Kay replied raising her voice.

"I'm not the one who broke it off she is now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to Kit." he said pushing Kay out of the way gently.

"God what did she see in him, bloody hell we should have never gotten her into this." Anna said as they walked away from Kit and Draco.

"Kay, Anna." Pansy said as she came into the common room. "Ginny—She...is...is...g-gone." Pansy said leaning her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"WHAT!" Kay and Anna screamed at her at the same time.

"Ginny is gone!" she said as she calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean gone?"

"I went to her room and she wasn't there, the windows were closed no note no nothing, stuff was scattered around like some one took her." Pansy replied to Anna's question.

"Are you sure that she didn't just leave her room?"

"I asked Hermione who was in the common room the whole time after you tow left and she said the door didn't budge open." she replied to Kay's question.

Anna and Kay ran over some people as they pushed their ways out of the common room. Pansy was about to follow them when she felt an arm on her stopping her, she turned around and was looking into Draco's eyes.

"Screw of Malfoy," she said and ran off after the two American girls.

-------

Ginny was in her room sitting on her bed trying to do her homework when a pair of hands grabbed her and brought her to the fireplace and hissed 'Malfoy Manor'. She thought that it was Draco but when the person pushed her to the ground she turned around to face none other than Lucious Malfoy.

"Oh great another Malfoy to deal with." she said as she got up and brushed her robes off.

"Who said you can stand up?" Lucious hissed at her, and pushed her back to the ground.

"I did." she answered and got back up. "Now would you mind letting me go back to my room." she said as she tried to pass by him.

He grabbed her arm heartlessly and pushed her against a wall, and hissed into her ear. "No because I need you Virginia."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ginny was in her room sitting on her bed trying to do her homework when a pair of hands grabbed her and brought her to the fireplace and hissed 'Malfoy Manor'. She thought that it was Draco but when the person pushed her to the ground she turned around to face none other than Lucious Malfoy.

"Oh great, another Malfoy to deal with." She said as she got up and brushed her robes off.

"Who said you can stand up?" Lucious hissed at her, and pushed her back onto the ground.

"I did." she answered getting up once more. "Now would you mind letting me go back to my room." she said as she tried to pass by him.

He grabbed her arm heartlessly and pushed her against a wall, and hissed into her ear. "No because I need you Virginia."

"What? Why?"

"You'll find out soon." then Lucious pushed her to the floor. "Stand up!" he yelled.

Ginny looked at him for a second and then stood up, he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her down the hall, and locked her in a cell. "I'll be back Mudblood lover." he hissed and left.

--------

"Pansy are you sure she's didn't just leave a different why? Maybe she's at Dragon love?" Hermione said looking at the three girls that where out of breath from running all the way over to the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm sure she didn't leave but okay let's go see if she is." they made their way back to Ginny's room, and got into her fireplace two by two, first Anna and Kay, then Hermione and Pansy.

"Excuse me Mina, is Ginny here?" Pansy asked walking over to the tall brunette.

"No sorry." she replied and looked at Pansy. "Why is something wrong?"

"We can't fine her and the last time any one of us saw her was well, when she and Draco broke up." Hermione explained.

"Oh...dears," she said with sadness washing over her. "I'm sure she is okay, look at her favorite spots maybe she's at one of them." she replied and the girls nodded.

"Well we better go and look for her." Anna said as the walked back into the fireplace two by two again.

"Kay why are we in Malfoy's room?"

"Yes why are you in my room?" he questioned from behind her.

"Oh just checking if Ginny is here, could you tell us where we would be able to find her?" Anna said looking back at Draco.

"Why shouldn't you know where your best friend is?" he asked sneering at them.

"You see we would but you ruined it by breaking her heart and she didn't want to talk to us and she doesn't even want to see her best friends!" Kay flipped out on him.

"First she broke my heart, second check the Astronomy tower, kitchen, lake, behind the school." he said looking at her with anger.

"Whoa I didn't know Malfoy's had hearts." Kay said smirking at him.

"Kay this is no time." Anna said as she tried to pull her friend away from the little fight she started.

"If you really did want her you would have fought for her but you backed up like it was just another low loss." Kay yelled at him.

"KATHRERN JAINE GARRISON!" Anna yelled.

"Don't say my full name you know I hate it." Kay yelled back at her.

"My god child, we have to find Ginny remember she was kidnapped." Anna hissed at her and then pulled her out of his room before he could ask questions.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I really"

"Save it Kay; just help me look for her." Anna said as they walked out of the Slytherin common room.

"Where were you guys?" Pansy asked as Hermione and her came towards them out side the portrait hole.

"Malfoy's room," Kay responded.

"Okay you guys check for Ginny, behind the school the lake, and we'll check the kitchen and Astronomy tower." Anna said as she pulled Kay away from them and they went towards the Kitchen.

-------

Draco was just about to go after them when his father came to him again. "Come Boy, The Dark Lord has changed your meeting with him." Lucious said as he pushed his son into the fireplace and flooed them to the Malfoy Manor.

"Go wait in your room I'll get one of the house-elf's to get you." he said as he walked away from his son. "NOW!" he yelled as he round the corner.

Draco walked up the stairs and down the long hall way to his room, when he got to it he felt uneasy as if something horrible would be happening to some one he knew every soon.

-------

"Nothing!" Pansy said as she and Hermione meet up with Kay and Anna.

"Same here," Kay said as they sat down for a bit to catch their breath.

"Hermione, we have been looking for you, where were you?" Ron asked as he sat next to her.

"Well you should be looking for your sister." Anna said glaring at him.

"Why?"

"Because she's missing you useless dildo!" Kay yelled at him.

"W-w-what?" he asked confused.

"DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOU!" Kay screamed at him.

"Kay come down, Ron Ginny is missing." Hermione said slowly.

"I know! But who took her?" Ron asked.

"You know if we knew we wouldn't be here!" Kay yelled at him again, she out of the five of them was the one that resembled the Weasley temper the best, especially when it came to one of her best friends being hurt.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore." was what Harry said for the first time.

"NO!" Kay, Anna, and Pansy yelled at the same time.

"Why not?" questioned Harry.

"Because he'll get the Auror's to deal with it." Anna pointed out.

"Actually" came the all too familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore. "I will not, it's you that she needs, and I will tell you where you can find her. Virginia Weasley is at the Malfoy Manor, now if Harry, Ron and Hermione are not back by tonight at 11, then I will let you three go, and if you don't get back in two hours from that then I will send the Auror's." Dumbledore said, he nodded at them and motioned for Pansy, Kay and Anna to follow him.

"Good luck." Kay said to the dream team and left after the rest of them.

-------

"Young Master Malfoy, your father sent me to get you." A house-elf said as he entered Draco's room.

"He's not my father and I'll be down in a minute."

"Master Malfoy wants you now." he answered.

Draco scowled at him and left his room, he stormed down the stairs and got to the dungeons, were his father usually had his meeting with Voldemort.

"This is pointless." he said to himself as he opened the door to one of the rooms, at the sight that was revealed to him, he stopped dead in his tracks.

What he saw in front of him hurt him so much that it felt like some one was ripping his heart out of his chest again. It even hurt more then when Ginny broke up with him because now Ginny was on a hard stone table with her legs and arms tired up at the corners. "Nice of you to join us Draco." Voldemort hissed.

"What is it you want?" he asked forcing himself not to look at Ginny.

"We want you to see, Miss Weasley being tortured." he hissed again.

"M-Master I'm sorry to interrupted, but look who we found." a black hooded person pushed three figures to the ground.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"RON!" Ginny yelled from the table.

"Ginny!" he got up and ran to his sister's side.

"Ron, don't worry." Ginny whispered into Ron's ear.

"How can I not, your tied up and"

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed at Ron to stop yelling. "Get him." he hissed to two hooded wizards.

They followed his command and advanced on Ron, the others went after Harry and Hermione. Soon Ron, Harry, and Hermione were tied up against a wall, the chains around them were giving them little burning sensation.

"You Bastard let my sister go!" Ron shouted at the Death Eaters, and Voldemort.

"Silence him!" Voldemort hissed, no one waited for him to order it again and they all once again advanced at the dream team. "You silly, silly boy, I need your sister, to live." Voldemort hissed at Ron.

No comment came from the trio because now they had been silenced by the Death Eaters, they were still awake but they were getting weaker and weaker from the chains draining their strength from their bodies.

Ginny just lay on the table having a battle with herself, trying to figure out if she should act on her plan now or wait a bit more, when they didn't expect anything.

Hours and hours passed by and nothing had changed, Voldemort was still the one with the power in the room even if he was weak. Ginny was still on the table awake, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still up against the wall, but now they were asleep. No movement came from them and Draco was in a corner trying to find a way out of this whole mess with out losing anyone's life, but there was nothing he could do to save every single person there, that he didn't want to die.

--------

"They're not back, please let us go." Kay had be knocked out a few times because she kept trying to get away from them all and get to Ginny to help her.

"Patients Miss Garrison Patients." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How can I? My best friend is off somewhere, god knows what happened or is or will happen and all you are doing is not letting me go!" Kay was standing in front of Dumbledore.

"Alright Miss Parkinson and Miss Harrison you may go and find them." Dumbledore said nodding at them.

"What about me!" Kay screamed at him.

"Miss Garrison I need you to stay with me, I have a few things to explain to you and then you may go after them.

-------

"I'm getting board what should we do?" Voldemort hissed at his victims. "Lucious, do something to amuse Me." he said turning to one of the hooded men.

"Yes Master." Luscious said and pulled his wand out, two more Death Eaters pulled their wands out, they hexed the trio that had woken up a couple of time which caused Voldemort to crack up and laugh, a horrible laugh.

"Pansy I don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Oh look who's joining us, GET THEM!" Pansy and Anna had just found the room to where the rest of them were when they decided to have another one of their arguments.

"Bad timing guys," Ginny said from the table.

"You could say that." Anna said as she and Pansy were tied up in chains against the wall with the trio.

"Shut up you silly girls!" Voldemort hissed from his thrown.

"Oh stuff it!" Anna replied, as Pansy gave her a warning look. "Oh let me guess this is the 'oh so famous bad you-know-who'. I have to say you're not that scary."

"Shut up Anna." Pansy hissed at her.

"You should join me, not those mudbloods and mudblood lovers."

"I am a muggle." Anna hissed at him.

"A muggle eh? You know what we do to muggles don't you?" he hissed at her.

"Ha, not like I care."

"Oh but you should."

"Well whatever you do to me then you have to do to yourself cause how I see it your half muggle." she sneered at him.

"No wonder a muggle like you made it into Slytherin." he hissed at her.

"Yeah whatever!" she said looking over at Ginny. "So..."

"Oh Silence her already." he hissed once more, getting bored of Anna's rambling. "I'm tired of waiting I want to have fun, let us start with the girl, he said pointing to Ginny.

He was just about to raise his wand at her when Kay came burst in though the door. "I...wouldn't...do that...if...if I were you." Kay said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh but I think I do."

"Okay your funeral." Kay responded walking over to a green chair and settling herself down in it and started to examine her nails.

"What?"

"You see, oh Gin I think you should explain it to him." Kay said smiling at her. "Oh hey guys." she said to the rest of them.

"You see, can you take these chains off?" Ginny said smiling to herself.

"Oh I'll help you babe." Kay said walking over to the table. "Hum..." she said looking around she took her wand out and tapped it on the chains and they broke free.

"Thanks."

"No problem." every single person around them were looking at them weirdly as if they didn't have a problem in the world.

"What is it with you two?" Pansy yelled at them. "Walking around here like nothing bad is going on like nothing bad will happen?"

"Calm down Parkinson." Ginny said getting off of the table. "Okay here give me a knife." Ginny said looking around. "Malfoy get over here." Ginny commanded and Draco walked over to her with a knife in his hands.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered to her.

"Cut me." she said rolling up her sleeve for him to be able to cut her.

"NO I will not!" he hissed at her.

"Oh stop being a baby and cut me." Ginny said looking into the storm of gray eyes.

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope,"

"Well I think you are."

"Fine I'll get some one else to do it." she grabbed the knife out of his hands and walked away. "Here," she said giving the knife to his father. "Cut away." she said smiling at him.

"You silly girl." he said as he grabbed her arm and put the tip of the knife to her forearm, he ran the tip along her arm but nothing happened. "This is not sharp." he let the knife drop to the floor and took his own from within robes. He repeated what he did with the other knife but nothing happened no blood was shed. "What is this!" he cried in frustration.

"Voldy would you mind showing us your arm?" Ginny said stepping away from Lucious, he pulled his sleeve of his right arm up and there it was two long cuts, with blood oozing out of them.

"What the?" he said looking down at his own blood.

"You see when you possessed me in my first year, you left a piece of yourself in my soul, which means I can harm you but you can't harm me." she said smirking at him.

"That is not true."

"Okay want to give it another shot?"

"Crucio!" the person that feel to the ground was Voldemort not Ginny.

"I told you." she said smiling.

The Death Eater stopped that had raised the wand at Ginny and Voldemort recomposed himself and was standing up now.

"Kill them!" he hissed to his Death Eaters, one Death Eater pulled Ginny away from the rest of them as they cornered the now realized trio and Pansy and Anna, Kay was at their side too.

"NOO!" Ginny yelled.

Her friends were all down on the floor, shaking violently.

Draco ran to Ginny's side. "Get away from her boy!" his father yelled at him, but he ignored it. "I said get away from her boy!" he screamed once more.

"Let her go!" Draco demanded.

"Crucio!" his father yelled at him.

"NOOO!" Ginny yelled as Draco dropped to the floor also shaking violently.

Ginny stood there watching all her friends shaking violently on the floor and just then she remembered what Dumbledore said that would get rid of them all in less then a second.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, and then she opened her eyes again and wished to god that this would work. She then closed her eyes once more and looked deep into her soul she battled the part of Voldemort that was still in side her by filling her heart with love, Draco's Love for her, her love for him, the love for her friends and family. All of a sudden a bright beam of red came from her heart then came a green one. When Ginny opened her eyes again Voldemort was on the floor dead as were his all of the people with a Dark Mark on their forearm.

She did the one thing that Dumbledore said she should not do, but the only thing that would help her friends and family, and the rest of the world, the one thing that could risk her to lose her own life, and now she was on the floor, with her own power drained from her body.

"Ginny, Ginny." came Draco's voice, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and he kept talking to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**  
She did the one thing that Dumbledore said she should not do, but the only thing that would help her friends and family, and the rest of the world. The one thing that would risk her to lose her own life, and now she was on the floor, with all her power drained from her body.

"Ginny, Ginny," came Draco's voice, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and he kept talking to her. "Ginny wake up, please" by now every one was on their feet holding onto each other or to something that was near by to help them stabilize themselves.

"OH MY GOD!" Kay screamed and everyone turned to look at what she saw, there was Draco on the floor with a dying Ginny in his arms, he was rocking her back and forth and calling to her but he got no respond from her.

They all stumbled towards Draco and Ginny and stood there looking down at them. Ron was being quiet while holding Hermione in his arms, as she was crying her eyes out, Kay and Anna collapsed on the floor with Pansy, and Harry just stood there watching and hopping that she wasn't gone.

"Ginny, please open your beautiful eyes." Draco pleaded as a single tear ran down his cheek. "Ginny please, angel." he whispered this time.

Kay and Anna were speechless for the first time and Pansy was shocked, all of the girls were crying over Ginny's death.

The ring on Ginny's finger was starting to fade into a black as she started to slip away even more. Draco wasn't going to give up on the only other person her cared about besides his mother.

"Ginny you have to wake up!" he yelled.

"You stupid girl he told you not to do it, he told you, I hate you Ginny Weasley why did you do this!" Kay cried out and every ones heads turned to face her.

"What!" came a few voices questioning her.

"Ginny and you Harry were the only ones that could defeat Voldemort, you with you magical Wizarding powers, and Ginny...Ginny with her love. Voldemort only had hatred within him, no love what so ever was in him, and since Ginny had a part of him in her soul, she could fill that part with the love that she feels towards Family and Friends, but most important you Draco, and that would get rid of anyone with the Dark Mark and Voldemort…and Ginny, b-because she was ready to give her life for us." she finished sobbing. "And now Ginny is slowly dying."

"Slowly?" Harry asked with hope returning to his eyes..

"Yes, she can hear every word and she can feel us with her, she can even feel emotions of her own, and even ours and when we touch her," she pointed at Draco who was still holding Ginny's fragile body. "but she can't respond what so ever, its all up to her."

"What do you mean up to her?" Ron asked as he got a better grip on Hermione.

"She gets to decide if she wants to leave us or stay like that or come back to us." Kay had learned all of this from Dumbledore and was telling them all about it and trying to act brave by only letting a few tears slid down her cheeks every so often. "Dumbledore said that she would not—c-come back...since she feels like there is nothing here for her." she finished and finally broke down crying with Anna hugging her.

"Shhh..." Anna soothed her.

"Ginny you have to come back, please come back to me." Draco turned his full attention back to Ginny's limp body in his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy please pick Miss Weasley up and follow me back." Dumbledore said who had been standing there listening to the whole conversation. "The rest of you too, come on we can't waist any time." Dumbledore said softly.

They all got up, besides the three that were already standing, they followed Dumbledore to the fireplace and floo themselves back to Hogwarts.

As they arrived in the hospital wing Draco wouldn't let go off of Ginny because he feared that if he let go now that she would slip away even further, and that this was the last time he would be this close to her.

"Let her go you git!" Kay screamed at him, he put her gently down on to the bed, and looked at her, you could see her chest raising up and down if you where very close, but if you were far away you'd think she was dead.

-------

"Let her go you git!" she heard a familiar female voice: Kay, then she felt some one put her down on what felt like a bed, she could feel the person still close to her.

"Leave her alone, you caused her to do this, it's all you're fault that she doesn't want to come back!" Kay yelled at him.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." he said as he moved away from Ginny, she felt hatred coming from one person, guilt and worry from the other.

"Well it happened Malfoy now why don't you run along and go shag Miss Come and Get it!"

"Keep your voices down!" came the healer's voice.

"Sorry." the women rolled her eyes at them and then left the room. "What are you waiting for? GO! She doesn't need you she should have some one that truly cares about her not you!"

"Kay calm down." there was another person in the room and that person was Anna.

"How can I? What don't you people get, one of my best friends is lying in a hospital bed half fucking dead, and all you can tell me is to calm down, I'll calm down when Ginny makes an attempt in coming back." Kay screamed and then stormed out of the room.

Ginny listened to them talking and then she felt lonely, every one left the room, no one else there no one to help her out of this, just her and herself.

Two weeks passed by and Ginny didn't come back to them, she was still in bed at the hospital wing, lying in the same position they put her in. She heard people talking every so often but usually was left to herself. Draco didn't come back since that night when Kay freaked out on him. Kay, Anna and Pansy were there every day telling her what was going on here and just spending time with her, even if she wasn't really there.

-------

Time passed and Ginny was still trapped, until one day, she got tired of being trapped in her own body, not being able to sing, dance, talk to her friends, go shopping, and Kay's favorite 'boy watching'.

That day when Ginny opened her eyes no one was there to greet her, she was still fairly weak, but with all her power she forced herself to sit up, she sat for a few minutes just looking around with a big smile on her face.

"I've been sitting to long." she said to herself and slowly got up on her own two feet, she wasn't strong enough for that because she was about to land on the floor, when some one broke her fall.

"It's okay I got you." he said in the sweetest most loving voice.

"D-Harry, thank you," she said as he wrapped his arms around her to help her balance her weight.

"Ginny, You're Up! I thought you'd sleep for the rest of your life, god I'm glad you decided to wake up." he said smiling at her, Ginny just smiled at him and hugged him tighter; he was the first person to greet her when she woke up and she was grateful.

"I missed you too Harry." she finally said.

"I'm sure Ron wants to see you and the rest of 'em too." he smiled at her, "Here sit, I'll be right back okay."

With that said he ran out and Ginny was left alone, but not for to long, Harry came chasing back into her room at the infirmary with his invisibility cloak in his hands.

"Here we'll get under it and we'll go to the common room." Harry said as he put the cloak over himself with her at his side.

"How is everybody?" she questioned him.

"They will be great now that you're up." Harry said kissing her temple.

Ginny giggled but Harry covered her mouth with one of his hands so that the person that was passing by them in the hall wouldn't hear them, and that person was Draco Malfoy.

As Ginny walked by him her eyes where on him, and they wouldn't budge away from his frame, his eyes were blank as he walked by.

They finally made their way to the Gryffindor Tower in front of the fat lady. "Okay, Ginny you stay under the cloak do you think you can make it?" she nodded. "Okay just follow me." and with that he got out from under the cloak and said the passwords to the fat lady, and she swung open for him.

"Hey mate, why did you run out of here like that." Ron asked as he saw who entered the common room.

"Oh I just had to go get some one, would you mind meeting me up in our room with Kay, Anna, Pansy, and Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked passed Ron.

"Do I have to go look for them?" Ginny wanted to tell him to quit his wining and go and find them, but she couldn't, at least not yet.

"Of course you do!" Harry said as he walked by him, he made his way up the stairs slowly, not like the usual, the two at a time that he did so often. "You still here?" he whispered to Ginny.

"Yes." she answered and then took his hand, they walked down the hall and entered a room. Harry led her in slowly and gently worried that he might hurt her.

"Here sit on my bed." he said helping her onto the four-poster bed.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it Ginny." he said smiling at her. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she questioned as she settled down on the bed.

"I'm really sorry about what I did to you when we where going out and I really hope that we can be okay with each other. I missed you so much and I was always afraid that you would not come back to us." it looked like he was talking to himself since Ginny was still under the cloak.

"Harry are you in there?" came Hermione's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes come in." he said cheery.

"What are you so happy about?" she questioned his odd behavior, ever since Ginny was declared half dead he was always feeling down, what changed his behavior?

"You'll see." he said smiling.

A few minutes later the rest of them joined them and where looking weirdly at Harry, he was usually all sad about Ginny still being in the hospital wing and no process was made.

"Okay mate what's up?" Harry chuckled at Ron's question.

"Not what, who," he said as he controlled himself, when he stopped laughing there was someone else laughing too, they looked around but didn't see anyone else there.

Harry reached over and pulled the cloak off of Ginny's head, there she was smiling at all of them still trying to stiffen some laughs but she couldn't help herself.

"Ginny!" Kay said as she jumped on the bed hugging her, Anna and Pansy followed her.

"Oh my god we thought you would never would wake up again!" Pansy commented.

"Why did it take you so long to decide to join us?" Anna asked smiling at her.

Ron and Hermione just stood there dumfound until Hermione realized it wasn't a dream it was real, Ginny was here in this room not sleeping but awake.

"Oh, Ginny we missed you." Hermione said as she sat next to the other girls and hugged Ginny.

"Hi guys!" Ginny said smiling at them. "Ron don't I get a hug?" Ginny said still giggling.

Ron walked over to her and picked her up off of the bed and swung her around the room happily. "Gin we missed you so much, why did you take so long to come back?"

Ginny ignored all the questions and just smile at them all. "I better get her to Dumbledore." Harry said breaking up the lovely feast of joy.

-------

Draco kept his distance from Ginny ever since Kay told him that Ginny didn't need him. Days passed and he hadn't seen Ginny, he couldn't bring himself to go see her. "Eck, Draco are you going to ask me to the Ball anytime soon?" Kit asked him as they walked down to Lunch.

"Fine! Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" he asked rolling his eyes, just as he finished asking her that he saw Ginny in front of him, his eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Okay." Kit said, but Draco wasn't paying any attention to her, all his attention was in front of him to the red head beauty that stood there.

"Come on Gin." Kay said pulling Ginny away from Draco, Ginny steady herself with Kay's support and they walked away slowly.

"Look at that cripple." Kit said and Draco's attention was back on her.

"WHAT!"

"Look at her, she's so weak and can't walk on her own, unless she likes Garrison touching her like that." Kit said smirking at him.

"Leave her alone." he hissed at her.

"Whatever." Kit rolled her eyes at him and walked away. "See you tonight." she smiled and continued to walk.

-------

"I was thinking we could go and buy a dress for tonight." Kay said as they walked away from Draco and Kit.

"I don't – "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you're going and that's that!" Kay said stubbornly.

"Fine" Ginny said as she got the strength to walk on her own now.

She had been awake for a week now and no one knew but her closest friends, she didn't leave the hospital wing, until today.

"Let's go down to Hogsmeade." Kay said as they walked down to the great hall.

"Hey Anne, want to join us, we are going shopping?" Kay asked as they came closer to the Slytherin table.

"No I can't. I have detention with Snape." she said slumping down in her chair.

Just then Kit came in though the door and a few seconds later came Draco. "Oh look it's the cripple," Kit said as she walked over to Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her and ignored her. "What? Cat got your tongue Weasley?" Kit repeated. "Why Weasley are you scared of me?" Kit commented.

Ginny turned to her and looked into her blue eyes. "You know Solvernno, I wasn't scared of Voldemort so why should I be scared of a piece of dirt?" the dinning hall went into fits of laughter and by Kits face she didn't like it at all. "Cat got your tongue Solvernno?" Ginny sneered at her and walked past her and Draco and out the door, Kay followed as she clutched her stomach from laughter.

"That was great!" she said smiling at Ginny.

"Hey Gin, I mean Ginny can I talk to you?" Harry cut Kay off and Ginny just nodded.

"What's up?" she asked looking into his cat green eyes.

"I was wondering if you-you wanted to go to the dance with me?" he said smiling at her.

Ginny noticed a flash of blond from the corner of her eye and she felt gray eyes on her. "I'd love too, but I have to go buy a dress." She smiled at Harry and leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. "See you later."

"Yea, later" Harry said as he walked into the dinning hall.

Kay and Ginny made their way down the streets of Hogsmeade, and were stopped ever so often for people to congratulate Ginny and thank her for defeating Voldemort.

When they finally made it to their destination Ginny spotted the dress she knew was just waiting for her, there on a hook was a sky blue dress, it was long and covered her legs, there were no sleeves, and on her chest there were a few sparkles, she walked over to it and took it off the hook.

"How may I help you?" came a friendly voice from behind her.

"I'd like to try this on." Ginny said holding the dress out.

"Oh my, your Ginny Weasley!"

"Y-yes?"

"I read all about you, by all means come here I'll show you nicer one and you can just have it, as a thank you from me." she said smiling at Ginny.

"No I want this one." Ginny replied politely.

"If you say so, here is the change room." she pointed to a door.

"Thanks." Ginny said as she entered the door, after a minute or so she had the dress on, it wasn't loose nor tight it was perfect, it just hugged every curve on her body but it didn't make her look slutty.

"Come on Gin are you done?" Kay said impatiently.

"Yes," Ginny said as she stepped out of the change room.

"Oh my, Whoa, Boy!" Kay said looking Ginny up and down. "You look so beautiful, all the boy will be ripping their hearts out for you." Kay said smiling at her.

"Thanks what about yours?" she asked looking at Kay who was still wearing the same cloths from this morning when she came to visit Ginny.

"Oh I have one." she said simply.

"But I thought you said you needed to buy one too?"

"I said that to get you out of there and if I told you I had a dress you would have made up and excuse for not me coming with you and you would have snuck up to the Astronomy tower and not gone." Kay said smiling at her friend "Hurry and change we needed to get back."

In less then five minutes Ginny was out of the change room and walking over to the clerk with the dress in her hands. "How much is it?" she asked smiling at the woman that had come and helped her earlier.

"This dress is a thank you, form me, so don't worry about the cost, and here are the matching accessories to the dress." she said pulling three boxes, the biggest one had the shoes in it, and the smaller once had a necklace and earrings in it.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, I thank you." the woman packed her things up and then Kay and Ginny made their way back to the school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** song- Don't Speak by Gwen Stefani

**Chapter 11**

Ginny and Kay had just gotten ready and were heading out of Ginny's room, they were going to meet Anna and Pansy at the ball. Kay was going with Seamus, Pansy with Blaise, Anna with a Hufflepuff named James Jorham, and Ginny with Harry.

"Wow Gin, you look beautiful." Harry said as he laid his eyes on her.

"Thank you." Ginny replied, this ball was the muggle sort of ball where girls would wear nice dresses and the boy would wear pants and shirts. "You don't look so bad yourself." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Thanks."

Kay left her side and linked arms with Seamus, Hermione and Ron where already in the Dinning hall finishing their decorations and setting up other things.

Ginny, Harry, Kay and Seamus made their way down to the Great hall where they had to wait until the door opened for them. The Great hall was packed with students some going alone others with some one at their side.

Ginny was sitting on a bench on Harry's lap, waiting for the door to open, Kay and Seamus where next to them in the same position. "I don't know if I want to go anymore." Ginny announced.

"Virginia Maria—"

"Okay, okay I'm going." Ginny said stopping Kay from say her full name.

"Can't sit by yourself, can you?" came a voice from behind Ginny, she turned to see Kit standing there and Draco was sitting on a bench.

"Jealous, since Malfoy wont let you sit on his lap?" Ginny sneered at the blond girl.

"Oh he lets me do a lot more then just sit on his lap."

"Shut up!" he said and walked away from her.

"My, my I don't think he dose." Ginny mocked.

Kit didn't say anything else just walked away to find one of her friends. "Will you guys excuse me for a second?"

They nodded at her and Harry helped her up from his lap and she walked away from them, she walked out side into the fresh air and made her way down to the lake.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." she replied.

_You and me we used to be together  
Every day together, always_

"Can we talk?" he asked.

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be the end_

"No, we have nothing to talk about." she said looking out into the setting sun. She took the ring of her finger and handed it to him. "and I don't need this from you either." and with that she walked back towards the school.

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real, well I don't want to know_

"Ginny!"

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"What do you want Malfoy?" she questioned.

_Our memories they can be inviting  
But some are altogether mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry  
_  
"I need to explain this to you."

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No noo noo  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
_  
"You have nothing to explain to me!"

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are_

"Yes I do Ginny please listen to me."

_You and me  
I can see us dying, are we?_

"No you don't, stop pretending like there is an us, because there isn't."

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No nooo  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"And there is a Potter and you?"

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
_  
"No! And even if there was it's none of your business you made you choice."

_I know you good, I know you good  
I know you real good, oh  
_  
"No you made that choice for me."

_Don't! Don't!_

"And you didn't do anything about it, but go off with Miss Come and Get it! Hell you didn't even come and see him while I was half dead!"

_Oh, oh  
Hush me, hush me, darling – hush me, hush me, darling  
Hush me, hush me - don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
_  
"What was I suppose to do?"

_Hush me, hush me, darling - hush me, hush me, darling  
Hush me, hush me - don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Oh  
Hush me, hush me, darling – hush me, hush me, darling_

"Like I said I don't want to talk about it!" and with that she stormed back to the school where Harry was waiting for her.

"Hi, so do you want to dance?"

"Sure Harry." she said linking her arm with his.

------

Draco was still down at the lake holding the ring in his hand, he was mad at himself for not doing anything about it, he was mad at the world for being like this, he hated love.

"Come on Draco the ball has started, I want to dance." he shoved her ring into this pocket and walked over to Kit.

Ginny danced with Harry and Draco danced with Kit the whole night, not once did their eyes meet, but when the other wasn't looking they snaked peaks at each other just to see if the other was still there.

------

"Ginny you should sing." Kay said as she made her way towards them.

"No Kay!" she said as she sat down on Harry's lap.

"Come on please."

"NO!"

"Fine." Kay walked away and towards the stage.

"No, no, no! Seamus if you don't stop her I will kill her." she said looking at Kay.

"I have just found out that some one in this school has a beautiful voice, and since it's the last song for the night it should be a slow dance, so would you please give it up for Ginny Weasley!" said one of the prefects.

"No! No! No!" Ginny repeated.

"Go on!" Harry said smiling at her.

Kay ran back and dragged Ginny up to the stage. "Kay I swear I will kill you after this!" Ginny hissed.

"What song are you doing to sing?"

"How about none!" she said looking at her friend with murder in her eyes.

"Oh that Prayer song that you were practicing."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because that involves Malfoy he sang it with me." Ginny said remembering their practicing time.

"So?"

"Hello Kay!" Ginny said but Kay was off again and talking to the same girl that announced her.

"It seams that we need some one to sing with Miss Weasley, who will it be?" she asked.

Some of the guys stood up and waved their hands in the air, Draco stayed in the back avoiding every one.

Kay whispered something into the girl's ear and she smiled. "Mr. Malfoy would you care to sing with Miss Weasley?" she asked smiling.

He shook his head, and some of he guys gave him funny looks as in saying _'are you crazy look at her' 'dose your door swing the other way cause I'd do it even if I sound stupid.'_

"Come on! She can't do it with out you." Kay said smiling evilly.

"I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll kill you Kay." Ginny said as she stood next to her.

Draco walked over to the stage giving up and just wanting the night to finish.

-----

Across the room Seamus was questioning Harry. "What is her favorite colour? Her favorite pass time, class, desert, and which one of her brothers is she closest with?"

"Easy, Green, Reading, Hermione got her into it, Potions, fudge, and um…I don't know…Ron?" he answered smiling.

"Wrong Harry, Its bluish gray, the colour of Malfoy's eyes, singing, Astronomy and strawberries and cream, and the closest brothers she has is Bill, Charlie and the twins, and Malfoy knows all of this about her, Harry you and her were not meant to be, she's meant to be with Malfoy, as much as I hate it but its true." Seamus said.

"Your crazy who do you know that it's wrong?"

"Because I asked her myself when Malfoy questioned me and I got all the answers wrong, her and Malfoy's answers were identical." Seamus said feeling sorry for Harry. "Look at them." he said pointing to Ginny and Draco that where both on the stage about to start their song.

(Ginny) _"I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know"_

"Don't you see how he looks at her when she doesn't know he's looking?" Seamus said to Harry.

(Ginny) _"Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your Grace"_

"They look good together." Harry admitted

(Ginny) _"To a place where we'll be safe"_

(Draco) _"La luce che to dai"_

"Harry, Ginny is meant to be with Malfoy, even if we don't like it, I know even Ron sees it he just doesn't want to admit it."

(Ginny) _"I pray we'll find your light"_

(Draco) _"Nel cuore restero"_

(Ginny) _"And hold it in our hearts"_

(Draco) _"A ricordarchi che"_

(Ginny) _"When stars go out each night"_

(Draco) _"L'eterna stella sei"_

(Ginny) _"Ahhhaahh"_

The song finished and they once again were applauded like last time the only difference was that this time they weren't together, there was no Ginny and Draco.

"And that is a wrap!" the girl said, Ginny was feeling very emotional at this point all her feeling for Draco came rushing back to her and she didn't know what to do, she smiled one last time and left the stage and ran out of the Dinning hall.

She made her way up to the Astronomy tower and just sat on the balcony, everything seamed to reminded her of Draco and she wanted him so bad but she couldn't have him.

She sat there pondering over her love for Draco for hours and she didn't even realized some on came in. "Gin, we have to talk." Ginny wiped the tears and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Hi-ya Harry, what's up?" he gave her a small grin and then sat next to her.

"You need to talk to Malfoy; it's obvious to everyone that you're meant to be with him. Even Ron sees it but he won't say anything." he smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seamus asked me a few questions earlier while you were about to sing, and I got them all wrong, and then he told me that Malfoy got them all right, and I see now that you and him are meat to be." he looked up at the shining starts.

"Harry---"

"Gin, go find him talk to him, solve it some how, because it will eat you up inside and you'll become lonely and pull away from everyone so go on, and find him." he said still looking at the stars.

"But, Harry he doesn't want me, he wants Kit!" she said leaning against his shoulder.

"Gin, he loves you its obvious, everyone saw it tonight the way you to sang together, there was a lot of passion burning, and no one can make that love go away. Tell me Gin who were you thinking of when you killed Voldemort?"

"The people that I love." she answered looking away knowing that one of them was Draco.

"Your brothers?" he questioned.

"Well..." she hesitated.

"Your friends." he asked again.

No respond.

"Me?"

She said nothing.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." she whispered to herself but it was quite enough that Harry could hear her say it.

"You see, I had a talk with Dumbledore and he told me only great, true love could have killed him. So you see your love is great and true and you shouldn't care what is going on with him and other girls because that's nothing, he doesn't have eyes for anyone but you."

"Harry, you don't understand it's hard." she said standing up.

"It wasn't hard enough for you to almost give up your life for him, I saw what happened Ginny, the second some one wanted to hurt you he ran to you, and the second some one wanted to hurt him you helped him." he smiled at her and kissed her brow. "Go find him!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek and ran out of the room to go find Draco.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ginny had just arrived in the Great hall when she saw Draco leaving to go outside, she followed him out and towards the lake. "Hi."

"Hi."

"So?"

"So are you going to freak out on my again?" he asked looking at the sky.

"No, I-I wanted to let you explain, I was mad earlier and I didn't know what I was thinking." she said as she sat down on the grass.

"No!"

"You don't want to explain?"

"No, I do but your going to get your dress dirty." he said point to the grass.

"Oh," she jumped up and tried to see if she stained the dress. "is it fine?"

"Yeah, It's very fine!" he said and then started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, so why the sudden change in heart?" he asked as he pulled her over to a bench.

"I guess because you deserve a second chance." she said looking at the stars. "Which one is your favorite?" she asked looking up at the stars.

"I don't have one, what about you?" he asked looking up.

"That one," she said point to a bunch of stars. "It's Draco." she said smiling at the stars.

"Why?"

"Because, it shows power, control, and love." she said.

"I don't think it has power or control, love maybe."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because no one has power, control maybe but there is always some one that will weaken some one, and make them lose their control." he looked form the starts to her. "And you're mine."

"What?"

"You make me lose my control, and I have no power over it. When I'm around you I just want to scream at the top of my lungs how much I love you, but I can't because you don't feel that way anymore. Then when I'm real close to you, I have to put my hands somewhere to keep them from touching you," he said as he lifted one arm and cupped her cheek in his hand. "you see like that."

"Draco."

"Shhh, let me finish, when I saw you that night the way you risked your life for the rest of the world, it made me love you even more. When you sing I feel like I'm in heaven, I can't control my love for you, I have no control over my self anymore, and it hurts me so deep to know that you don't feel the same." his hand dropped form her cheek and he stood up. "I have to go." and with that he ran back to the school.

Ginny just sat there dumfound.

She got up and walked after him she didn't think she could find him right now so she left to get some sleep and decided to talk to him tomorrow, except that day never came.

A week passed and Ginny didn't see Draco at all, she heard a few people talking that he had transferred schools, others said he dropped out of school because he had all the money in the world and didn't need to study any more, but no one really knew what happened to him.

For the rest of the year Ginny walked around lost and confused, hurting beyond belief. She pulled away form her friends and got lost in her thought even more now, she came back for the seventh year and finished that, since she didn't have a lot of classes. She had finished the ones that Dumbledore had transferred her into and now only came back for two more classes she needed.

She went to visit Narcissa Malfoy all the time, she and Narcissa became close with each day spent together and now Narcissa was like a second mother to Ginny.

Ginny had left Hogwarts after her graduation, she was at the burrow now helping Hermione plan her wedding to Ron, and of course the bachelor parties. Soon after Hogwarts she had become a wedding planner, she could have gone into pretty much anything because she helped free the Wizarding world of Voldemort and his Death Eaters and anyone would have accepted her anywhere

"That works," she said as she finished the last touches on the dress she had designed for Hermione.

"Thank you so much Ginny." Hermione said hugging her.

"No problem 'Mione." Ginny smiled at her.

Ginny left the room to go and finish the dress for Hermione when Harry and Ron came in.

"Hi love," Ron said to Hermione.

"Hi handsome," she replied.

"Not this again!" Harry said smiling at his two best friends.

"Guess who we saw." Ron said sitting down at a chair.

"Who?" Hermione asked as she settled down on his lap.

"Malfoy," Harry said sitting down across from them.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Shh, we don't know if we should tell Ginny." Ron said smiling at her. "Or get them to meet privately." he grinned at Harry.

"Mate, I think they should meet on their own, you know _'by accident'_." Harry said smiling back at Ron.

"You guys you can't!" Hermione protested.

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

"Because he'll just run out on her again." she replied.

"True." they agreed, with frowns on her faces.

"If it happens it happens okay, but don't do anything." Hermione warned them, just then Ginny came back.

"Hermione the dress is done, can you try it on, and tell me what you think I have to go and meet a new couple they also want to get married." Ginny said smiling at them.

"Sure Gin." Hermione replied.

"See you guys later then." and with that she left the room again.

-------

"Don't worry I will be there." Draco said to the blond that stood in front of him, she had blue eyes and curly blond hair.

"Okay, just make sure at three o'clock in Dragon Love." she leaned forwards and kissed his cheek and then left.

"Women," he said rolling his eyes.

"I heard that." she replied as she slipped out of the door.

"Bye Colette." Draco said.

------

Ginny was talking to Narcissa in the back room when one of the waiters came to get Ginny for her meeting. "I'll stop by before I leave." Ginny said as she got up and walked out.

"Follow me Miss Weasley." he said as they walked to the back of the restaurant.

"Mrs. Black, Miss Weasley." he introduced them and Ginny sat in front of her.

"Hi." Ginny said

"Hi, I'm sorry he's late." the girl said anxiously.

"It's okay, do you want to start?" Ginny asked as she pulled some parchments out of her bag.

"Sure, that oaf better be here soon." Ginny giggled at the comment and started helping her out.

"So pink roses and white lilies." Ginny said as she jotted it down on her parchment.

"Yes," she answered nodding her head.

"I'm sorry I'm late." came a male's voice, Ginny was busy writing something down that she didn't notice the blond man slip into the chair next to the blond girl.

"Pfff," Colette said and turned her attention back to Ginny. "Now about the dress. I was thinking it should match with the flowers." and just then Ginny looked up and her eyes locked with gray ones.

"I can work that out." she said turning back to Colette.

"Great, what about the food?" Colette asked not even noticing how Ginny had looked at Draco.

"I can ask the manager of this restaurant if she wasn't to do it." Ginny said.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." she stood up and walked away, her heart was beating like crazy her breath was fast and hard, and she thought she was dreaming.

"I have a question for you." Ginny asked as she stepped into Narcissa's office and sat down.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

"Would you like to caterer another wedding?" Ginny asked, hating it that it was Draco's wedding to another woman and not her.

"Sure."

"Come with me, would you?" Ginny asked, they walked out of the office and to the table where Draco and Colette were talking.

"Colette, I didn't see you in so long!" Narcissa screamed joyfully and hugged the girl. "Draco," she said as she turned to her son.

"Hi mother."

"Don't mother me, where were you! I was worried sick!" Narcissa said.

"He was with me Narcissa, I wanted to tell you but he didn't let me." Colette said.

"So it's your wedding I'll be catering?" she asked smiling at her blond girl.

"Yes." she said smiling.

"Well who's the lucky man?" Ginny was confused at Narcissa's question.

"I have to go, but why don't we meet here tomorrow at noon and talk about the dress more and the rest of the things you'll need." and with that Ginny grabbed her stuff and left, only to be followed by Draco.

"Can I"

"No you can't you had a chance to explain and you ran, and now I will." and with that she ran away from him and didn't turn back to look at him.

When she got back home Hermione was waiting for her. Ginny walked into her room cursing at him. "Who the hell dose he think he is, first he runs out on me and then he wants and other chance to explain again about getting married I don't think so."

"I guess you saw him."

"Bloody Bastard, still thinks I love him, and even if I do I won't let him do that to me, ugh!" she continued and ignored Hermione.

"Wait did you just say he's getting married."

"Yes I did." Ginny said annoyed.

"Oh, Gin I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"Don't be, I don't care any more." she walked into her closet and picked out a dress that she could wear for tonight, this was the first time in a long time when she was going to sing at Dragon Love again.

Ginny was still going on and on about Draco and seeing him again and his new pretty fiancée. When she calmed down and had a dress to wear tonight she walked back out. "Okay how did the dress fit?"

"Perfect, I love it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Good, well I have to go design a dress for Colette." and with that Ginny, she changed out of the dress and went to the attic were she always would do her brain storming and drawing.

Hours passed and Ginny had come up with a great dress, the dress itself was white and had no sleeves, it had a see through pink over coat that took the shape of the dress, it was also attached to the dress, the dress was simple but beautiful.

She put the sketch away just as a black owl tapped at the window, she got up and opened it and she came flying in. "And whose are you?" she questioned looking at the owl. She walked over to where it was and took the parchment from her.

_Ginny, I know you hate me for running away from you, but I need you to know..._

"As if!" she said and tore the parchment up.

She made her way back down stairs to get ready, while she had been working Molly had brought her some food, and now she was ready to go to Dragon Love.

She slipped into her cocktail black dress, and put her hair up in a bun, letting some strands of fiery red shape her face, she hardly wore any make-up on her face, and only lightly sprayed some perfume on herself and she was ready.

When she got to Dragon Love, it was crowed, for some reason. She walked in and turned some heads as she walked by a few men. "Hey, Ginny!" Ginny turned around and was face to face with a black hair boy.

"Hi..."

"Blaise Zabini," he re introduced himself to her.

"OH MY GOD! Hi." she said smiling at him. "How are you?" she asked smiling at him.

"Oh good, Pansy is just giving me a hard time." he said smiling at her.

"Why?" she questioned as they made their way to a table.

"Well my dearest wife made me come here, because we found out that you were going to sing, that's why most of these people are here." he said looking around, "Pansy love," he yelled to a blond girl that was looking around for some one, she turned to face him and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ginny!" she yelled as she ran over to them, Ginny got up and hugged her friend. "I can't believe this just like old times. "Kay, Anna!" she yelled to two other girls that were across from the room.

"Ginny!" they yelled at the same time, and ran over to her.

They all started to talk at the same time.

"I'll see you guys later I have to go talk to Narcissa." Ginny excused herself and left the chattering girls behind her.

She walked into the office and looked around there was no Narcissa, only a Draco, she ignored him and walked into the room next Narcissa's office.

"Ginny"

"No stop right there, I told you I didn't want to hear it you ran out on me now I'm running out on you!" she said closing the door in his face.

A few minutes later Narcissa came into the room. "Do you know what you're going to sing?" she questioned Ginny.

"Yes, Quit Breaking my Heart."

"Okay let's go." Narcissa said smiling at her.

They walked out on to the stage and everyone clapped. "Well here she is the one and only Virginia Weasley." Narcissa said smiling at Ginny.

The music started to play and Ginny waited for her cue to sing.

_"Baby...Ooh...  
Even in my heart, I see  
You're not being true to me  
Deep within my soul, I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could  
So bad, baby  
Quit playing games with my heart"_

"Quit playing games with my heart  
Before you tear us apart (with my heart)  
Quit playing games with my heart  
I should've know from the start  
You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)  
You're tearing us apart (my heart)  
Quit playing games with my heart"

"I live my life, the way  
To keep you coming back to me  
Everything I do  
Is for you  
So what is it that you can't see  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could  
So bad, baby you'd better quit playing games with my heart"

"Quit playing games with my heart  
Before you tear us apart (with my heart)  
Quit playing games with my heart  
I should've know from the start  
You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)  
You're tearing us apart (my heart)  
Quit playing games with my heart"

"Quit playing games  
Baby, baby  
The love that we had was so strong  
Don't leave hangin' here forever  
Oh baby, baby this is not a lie  
Let's stop this tonight"

"Baby, ohh, quit playing games  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah baby  
Nah nah nah nah"

"Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could  
So bad baby  
Quit playing games with my heart"

"Quit playing games with my heart  
Before you tear us apart (with my heart)  
Quit playing games with my heart  
I should've know from the start  
You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)  
You're tearing us apart (my heart)  
Quit playing games with my heart  
Quit playing games  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah baby  
Nah nah nah nah  
Quit playing ganes with my heart  
With my heart, with my heart  
With my heart, with my heart"the whole time she sang the songs she watched Draco, and Draco watched her, she was hoping that he would leave her alone after she sang it to him but it just made him want to explain things to her even more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** songs- Quit Playing Games with My Heart by Backstreet Boys, and, After All by Cher and Peter Cetera

**Chapter 13**

She got off when she finished the song and walked over to her friends Draco followed her. "Ginny please let me explain."

"Draco, I let you explain once and you ran, what's changed nothing so stop and leave me alone." Ginny turned back to her friends and excused herself and went out side only to be followed by Colette.

"Hi, Ginny, could I talk to you?" she asked as Ginny sat outside on a bench.

"Sure what's up?" Ginny said as she looked up at the blond girl. Colette sat down next to her.

"I think you should let Draco explain," she looked away from Ginny and then back. "You see he's not happy with out you and I want him too be."

"What?" Ginny was totally puzzled by Colette's behavior; didn't she know that if Draco explained things to her that she would lose him? "I don't understand." she said and looked at Colette.

"Well the thing is Draco has told me so much about you and I can see that he loves you no matter what anyone does or says that love for you will never burn up. Look I don't know you that much but I feel like I know you because well, he's talked about you so much when he was with me, that I sometimes feel like you're a sister to me." Colette giggled at Ginny confused look.

"But..."

"No buts Ginny just let him explain. Now on with the wedding plans, I was wondering if you knew a good place were I could get the wedding cake." Colette said smiling.

"Yes I do, but Colette—" Ginny was cut off by a man walking towards them and yelling for Colette.

Colette jumped up and ran to into his arms. "I missed you so much, I though you weren't coming back until after the next weekend?" she said as she gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"I couldn't stay away from you love." he said smiling at her.

Ginny just sat there dumfound. "Jack this is Ginny our wedding planner, Ginny this is Jack, my fiancé."

"What! I thought—" Ginny once again was cut off by some one.

"That she was marring me, no and that's what I tried to explain to you, Colette is my cousin not my fiancée." came Draco's voice, Ginny turned to look at him and there he was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed at this chest.

"Oh..." was all Ginny could manage.

"Will you let me explain?" he questioned as he walked over to her.

"Only if you promise not to run again." she stated as he sat next to her and Colette and Jack made their way inside the restaurant.

"Deal, shall we seal the deal." he said leaning forward, and brushing his lips against hers, and then he leaned back and started to explain. "The reason I ran was because..."

He never got to finish his sentence because Ginny leaned forward to kiss him again, she had waited way to long for his lips to just brush up against hers she wanted more she needed more. "Shh don't talk." she said as she kissed him again.

"You...don't...need...an explanation." he said between kisses.

"No...I don't...want...one." she said against his lips.

"Why is it its always me who runs in on you guys snogging?" came Kay's voice from the door, Ginny and Draco turned towards her.

"Because Garrison you have the worst timing." Draco said smirking at her.

"Could be, umm I think you guys should get a room, you know, Ron might pass by." she said as Anna pulled her into the restaurant again.

"She's right." Draco said as he turned to look at Ginny.

"The first part or the second?" she asked teasingly.

"The first," he whispered as he took her hand and apparated them to his room, at the Malfoy Manor.

This night for the both of them was the sweetest, they bodies connecting like a puzzle after so long of losing each other, the whole night they held each other close, afraid that if they let go now it would be just another horrible dream that they had over the year, of them holding each other loving each other, and if they let go now they would wake up in their beds alone.

------

"Draco wake up."

"Nooo..."

"Get you arse up you lazy bag of potato!" she screamed at him.

"Nooo, I want to sleep."

"Fine the let go of me, because I have to go." Draco was still holding onto Ginny.

"I don't want too."

"Oh quit being a baby!" she said as she tried to get out of his warm loving hold.

"No, I don't want to let you go."

"Why?"

"I'm scared you won't come back." Ginny giggled at his words and forced herself to stop.

"I won't run." she said smiling as she lay her head on his chest.

"Promise?" he asked kissing the top of her head

"Promise." she said smiling at him, she then kissed him on the lips and he let her go.

"Thank you." she said and left to go meet Colette.

Ginny and Colette spent the whole day working on Colette's wedding and then she left to plan the wedding Hermione would be having.

A month passed and it was Hermione's wedding, Ginny had done a wonderful job at it and Hermione looked beautiful, she also moved out of the burrow to live with Draco at the Malfoy Manor.

"Ginny I can't do this."

"Yes you can 'Mione, you'll be alright. God if you're like this I wonder what Harry and Draco have to deal with." Ginny said as she straitened Hermione's vale. "I'll go check on them so that Draco doesn't kill Ron." Ginny stepped out of the room and crossed the hall to where Ron was. "Hi"

"Please shut him up before I do." Draco said looking at Ginny.

"What's he doing?" she asked as she looked around.

"Don't ask Gin." Harry replied.

"Ginny I can't do this, I'm afraid that she'll run out on me, or that I'll faint in the middle of the whole thing." Ron said coming out of a room that was attached to the one she was in, with the other two males.

"Ron you'll be fine! Come on if she didn't want this she wouldn't have said yes, so stop it and calm down, I have to go back over there, try not to kill him Draco." Ginny said smiling at him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Can't promise you anything." he said smiling at her, and then let her go.

"Okay Hermione are you ready to become a Weasley?" Ginny questioned her as she walked back into the room Hermione was waiting in.

"Yes I am." she said with a determined smile.

"I see you calmed down." Ginny said smiling at her.

"Yes I figured you were right, I can do this." Hermione said smiling at Ginny.

"Good I only hope Ron listens to me or Draco might end up killing him." Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Ginny dear it's time." Molly said form out side the door.

"Mum is Ron still alive?" Ginny questioned trying to stiffen a giggle.

"Yes he is he's already at the altar, with Dumbledore." Molly said opening the door. "Come girls' they are starting."

Ginny linked arms with Hermione and they walked out with molly holding the veil behind them. Elizabeth and Andrew Granger where waiting in front of the door for them.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you." Elizabeth Granger stepped up and hugged her only daughter.

"Now, now Elizabeth you have to get in there." Andrew Granger said as she stepped up and put his hands on his wives shoulders.

Molly and Elizabeth walked out side to their seats in the front and made them selves comfortable. Kay, Anna and Pansy came out of the washroom and hugged Hermione. "Okay, let's do this." Hermione said as she linked arms with her father and the rest of them lined up. Pansy was first, second came Anna, then Kay, and then came Ginny, followed by Hermione and her father.

They stopped at the altar and stood where they were suppose too. Dumbledore announced them husband and wife, and they kissed, their first kiss as husband and wife.

"It's time for the bride to throw the flowers." Kay yelled at the top of the lungs and then smiled at everyone in the room, Ginny hadn't been paying attention to anything since she was talking to Draco.

Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs with Ron at her side she turned her back to everyone and threw the flowers over her head.

The flowers flew towards Ginny and Draco, Ginny caught them and everyone looked at them. "What?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Gin you're the next to get married." Ginny rolled her eyes at Kay in good nature and smiled.

"Right, okay let's get on with the reception party." she said pulling Draco out side with her.

They all got to the Malfoy Manor for the reception party. "Ginny don't you understand?" Kay said pulling her away from Draco.

"No Kay, it doesn't mean anything so I just happened to be there where Hermione aimed at.

"No, honey you're getting the wrong idea here! Jesus, Ginny, if you catch the flowers from the bride and you're standing with some one that you already love then that means that you will be with them forever." Kay said smiling at Ginny.

"Kay you just made that up!"

"Okay fine but, it's true in your case." Kay admitted to her little white lie.

"And what is my case?" Ginny argued.

"Ugh Ginny stop this denial thingy you have going on. You as well as Draco know that you're meant to be so he should get of his arse and ask you to marry him." Kay said stopping Ginny to argue any more.

"Kay, just because it's written in some book doesn't meant it's true." Ginny wasn't going to give up.

"Fuck Ginny!" Ginny knew that she made her friend angry because Kay never swore unless she was really mad. "I give up, but you'll see I'm right one day and I'll be back to rub it in your face!" Kay said and then walked away holding her head high and pushing one of the waiters out of her way.

"Ginny can you sing me a song?" Hermione said from her said, as she stumbled towards Ginny.

"What?"

"You know sing for me and Ron, you and Draco could do it together, please it can be my wedding present." she said leaning against Ginny.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley were did you go?" came Ron's voice who stumbled into view.

"I'm just getting Ginny to sing for you Mr. Weasley." Hermione said giggling.

"Whoa you had too much to drink." Ginny said as she walked back to Draco. "They want us to sing."

"What song?"

"I don't know."

"How about, _After All_." Draco said pulling Ginny into a kiss.

"Okay," they walked to the front of the room and Ginny picked up the microphone. "Okay everybody Draco and I will sing a song for Mrs. and Mr. Weasley."

The music started and both of them waited for cue to sing, since they got back together they sang a lot at Dragon Love, and this was one of the songs they sang.

(Draco) _"Well, here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight"_

(Ginny) _"I still remember when  
You're kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats"_

(Both) _"Every journey always brings me back to you"_

(Both)_ "After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through"_

(Ginny) _"It all comes down to me and you"_

(Draco) _"I guess it's meant to be_  
_Forever you and me  
After all"_

(Ginny) _"When love is truly right"_

(Draco) _"This time it's truly right"_

(Ginny) _"It lives from year to year"_

(Both) _"It changes as it grows"_

(Ginny) _"And oh the way it grows"_

(Both) _"But it never disappears"_

(Both)_ "After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through"_

(Ginny) _"It all comes down to me and you"_

(Draco) _"I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all"_

(Draco) _"Always just beyond my touch  
Though I needed you so much"_

(Ginny) _"After all what else is living for"_

(Both) _"Whoa"_

(Both) _"After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through"_

(Ginny) _"It all comes down to me and you"_

(Draco) _"I guess it's meant to be"_

(Both) _"Forever you and me"_

(Both) _"After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through"_

(Ginny) _"It all comes down to me and you"_

(Draco) _"I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all"_ and that's how the song ended but everything between Ginny and Draco started.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Time passed and Ginny and Draco were still together, some people said they were meant to be, others say they'll never last he's the bad boy that gets everything he wants, and she's the little sister of Ron Weasley and the other Weasley men wont allow it, but whatever they said or their opinions were there didn't matter to Ginny and Draco.

This was the second time Ginny had caught the flowers that the bride throw over her head, this time it was Colette who did and it landed in Ginny's arms. "Don't start Kay!" Ginny warned and left the room of joy.

Kay rolled her eyes and walked over to Draco. "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love her?" She questioned.

"Yes..." Draco answered in a confused manner.

"Would you give your life for hers…never mind you tried once. GOD Love dose make people blind. Look boy" she said shaking her head at him. "Ginny is in love with you, god we all know how much she loves you since she almost lost her life for you, and I know you love her a lot too since I've been talking to Colette and I know a few things now...but that's besides the point, my point dear Draco is don't wait too long because if you look around you'll see there are many guys that would love a chance with her, and she doesn't have a reason for not wanting to give them a chance, do you catch my drift, I hope so because you might lose her." and with that speech done Kay walked away.

Draco turned to look around and saw Colette with Jack her new husband she was so happy with him and he wondered if he could make Ginny that happy.

He walked out of the room to find Ginny, but he didn't find her alone Potter was with her, and they seamed to be very good friends, actually from over here it looked like she cared a lot more for him then just friends.

Kay words ran though his mind... _'look around you'll see there are many guys that would love a chance with her, and she doesn't have a reason for not wanting to give them a chance, do you catch my drift, I hope so because you might lose her.'_... he took a look around and found that many guys were looking at Ginny with hungry eyes, some even with feelings in their eyes...like Potter.

"Told you!" Kay said as she walked by him, just then he realized how much he really needed her, all that time away from her made him lonely and feel unloved, he had missed her so much, her touch, her voice, everything about her, and he needed all of that to live.

He walked off somewhere to think more about this.

-------

"Harry that's not funny."

"Oh come on Gin you know it was funny seeing Ron like that." Harry and Ginny were talking about the past were Draco had left her with out a trace.

"Okay so it was funny seeing Ron all worried that he might have gotten Hermione loaded." Ginny said remembering the face that Ron had made when Ginny and Harry decided to play a trick on him.

** Flash Back**

"Oh Ron, I think Hermione is pregnant, she's been sick all morning and god she didn't get her period for this month." Ginny said as she sat next to her brother.

"What!"

"Yeah Mate I think she has a bun in the oven." Harry said stiffening a laugh.

"What do I do?" by now Ron had gotten up and was now pacing the room out of nervousness, his face was pale, and screwed up in concentration.. "I didn't mean to do this I really didn't." he said as he dropped onto the couch.

Just then Hermione came in, Ron got up and walked over to her and picked her up, "Here, you can't be on your feet." he said as he walked over to the couch with her in his arms.

Ginny and Harry were trying to stiffen laughs at the sight.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"You know what I'm talking about." Harry was about to burst out laughing when Ginny covered his mouth with her hand to stop it.

"Ron what are you on about?" Hermione asked looking even more worried.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to get you pregnant, I really am sorry." at this point neither Harry nor Ginny could hold the laughter back anymore, they burst out laughing in front of them, Ginny fell to the ground while Harry lay on the couch clutching his stomach.

"Oh...Ron..." Ginny tired to tell him that they were joking but it didn't work.

"Oh...Mate..." Harry also burst out laughing.

"Ron they played a tick on you, I'm not pregnant." Hermione said giggling.

** End Flash**

"Yeah and can you just imagine him when she really dose get pregnant, or when she gets the child out of her." Harry burst out laughing.

"Yeah we have to tell Hermione to let us in on it and tell us when she's going to tell him." Ginny said giggling.

"Great Times Gin." Harry said smiling at her.

"Yup sure are. I'll see you later okay." she smiled at him and walked away.

------

"Draco stop!" Kay yelled after him.

"Why?" he asked as he continued to walk away.

"Because I need to tell you something." she answered as she tried to catch up to him.

"What?"

"Stop and I'll tell you!" Draco stopped and turned around to look at Kay and Ron.

"Okay what?" he asked looking at them.

"This," Kay said as Ron handed him a ring.

"It was our grandma's and she always wanted Ginny to have it." Draco looked at the simple silver band with a gray stone in it, this ring was the exact same colour as the one he had given her so long ago, but it one special in a different way, this one didn't turn black when she was sad, nor did it do anything else but glow stronger as Draco thought of Ginny wearing it. "Kay told me that you might...well..."

"Would you hate Ginny if she married me?" Draco asked still looking down at the ring in his hand.

"No." Ron answered.

"What about the rest of your family they won't like it." Draco questioned.

"Draco—sounds weird can I still call you Malfoy when you get married to my sister?" Draco nodded with a smile. "Malfoy you would give your life for Ginny's if it came to that and we know she'll be safe with you and we don't mind because we see the difference with having you back in her life then the day when you disappeared. Ginny locked herself in her room and didn't come out didn't talk to anyone until we left Hogwarts." Ron said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck Mate." and with that Ron walked of towards his wife.

"It's everything you need to make it happen." and with that Kay walked off towards Seamus.

Draco looked down at the ring and he could see a wonderful life ahead.

He just looked at the ring and every time his stomach twisted and turned the ring glowed, every thought he had about Ginny and their future together the ring again glowed.

When Draco came back to the party everyone was inside talking and dancing, just having fun, he looked around to find Ginny standing and talking to a couple of guys that seamed very interested in her, one even slipped something into her drink.

Draco stormed over to her side and kissed her very passionately. "Come on Love" he said as he pulled her away.

"Draco what's wrong with you?" Ginny asked looking puzzled.

"Didn't you see the way they looked at you?" he questioned as he turned to look at her.

"No..." she answered slowly.

"Well…they were looking at you like you were a piece of flesh!" Draco said angrily.

"Draco..."

"I will kill anyone of them if they touch you!"

"Draco..."

"Did any of them touch you?" he asked looking worried.

"Draco..."

"I swear Ginny I'll kill anyone who wants to come between us, I swear to you I will not let anyone separate us." he continued to mumble on.

"Draco I'm pregnant..."

"You're killing me when you're around them and they look at you that way...what did just you say?" he asked stopping quickly.

"I'm pregnant." she said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Was it one of them?" he said looking over at the lot of guys still watching Ginny.

"DRACO!" she screamed at him and shot him a death glare and was about to walk away, but it was too late Draco was on his knees and was holding her hands.

"Ginny, I love you and I will always love you, I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, Ginny, love, Will you marry me?" Draco said as he pulled out the ring Ron had given him, everyone around them was looking at them some of the guys were angry at Draco others were happy for them.

"Yes, I will," Ginny said smiling down at him, he slipped the ring on her finger and stood back up and kissed her passionately, everyone around them started to cheer.

Ron walked up to them and surprised them both. "Welcome to the family mate." Ron said as he gave Draco a brotherly hug. "I'm happy for you Gin." and then gave Ginny a hug too. "PARTY!" Ron screamed.

"Whoa took you guys a while!" Kay said as she came over to them. "Better late then never right, I guess." and with that she hopped over to Seamus and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too."

"Thank god you finally did it." Molly and Narcissa said as they walked over to Draco and Ginny, Narcissa and Molly became best friends again and spend most of their time together.

"Welcome to the family Draco dear." Molly said giving Draco a quick hug.

"You better make her happy." Narcissa warned her son.

"I will mom." he said smiling at Ginny, then he put his hand on her still flat stomach. Narcissa's and Molly's eyes settled on Ginny's stomach and burst out in to tears.

"Are we going to be grand parents?" Narcissa asked hugging Molly.

"Yes you are." Ginny said smiling at them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The night passed and Draco brought Ginny up to their room to rest because she will be a mommy soon...in 9 months.

"Draco I can walk up the stairs by myself." Ginny said as she tried to get out of his arms.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to fall and lose the baby or something bad like that." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"You better not plan on treating me like this or I'll leave you for nine months." she said smiling at him.

"Sorry, so sorry."

"Thank you...now can you put me down?" she asked as she once more tried to wiggle her way out of his arms.

"No I don't want to let go."

"Why?"

"Because whenever I let you go I feel like you're going to leave me." he got a better grip on her and Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"I wont I promise." she said smiling at him, but he didn't care because all he did was grin down at her and kept carrying her all the way to their bedroom.

They feel asleep together on the bed in their room, entwined in each other, and morning came quickly and Ginny wasn't feeling well, not morning sickness ill, but something was making her uncomfortable.

She got up and changed and left Draco sleeping in the bed dreaming about his beloved Ginny.

"Good Morning Miss Weasley how can I help you?" asked med Gilbone.

"I was wondering if you could test and see if I'm pregnant. I missed my last period and well..."

"Of course, follow me." he said as she stood up and followed him out of the waiting room.

"Sit there and I will be right back." the med left the room only to return with a glass of green liquid. "Drink up." he said as he put the glass in front of her. "This will make you pee and if the pee is yellow like always then you are not pregnant but if it's green like the liquid then you are." he said smiling simply at her.

Ginny picked the glass up and drank it; after a few minutes she excused herself to go to the washroom, when she was done she dried herself and looked at the colour, the colour was...yellow. She looked down at it in confusion and flushed it and walked back into the office. "It was yellow but how come I skipped my period for this month?" Ginny said as she sat down across from him.

"Hum" he thought for a minute. "Would it be okay if I ran some more tests?" he asked scribbled something down in her folder.

"Yes sure." she said as nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach.

After a few more minutes of drinking different colored liquids and examination med Gilbone knew what the problem was. "I hate to tell young women this..." he shook his head from side to side as he looked down at the results.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that you can't have any children."

"W-what?"

"Yes Miss Weasley, after you have defeated Voldemort and fallen into the state of death you have damaged your chances of becoming pregnant." he said giving her a sorry look.

"No, that—no I can—this can't be happening, why?"

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but you're not strong enough to have children." he said as he put away her file. "If there are any questions you have I'd be glad to answer them."

Ginny shook her head and left his office, tears formed in her eyes as he was telling her the bad news but she wouldn't let them out, she still had hope. How was she going to tell Draco?

When she got back to the Manor he was waiting for her to come home and show her the surprise, she stepped into the house and Draco came rushing towards her.

Her eyes were red, and she looked like part of her died but Draco didn't notice, he was too caught up in the whole being a dad thing. "Ginny your back, come I have something to show you." he sad as he pulled her up the stairs and stopped in front of a door.

"Draco I have something to tell you." Ginny tried.

"Love can't it wait I have something very important to show you." he said as he opened the door, when Ginny stepped into the room she stopped breathing. There in the room where all the things they would have needed for a baby's arrival, but there would be none coming.

"I cant wait to have out first child together, and oh I'm going to love them so much unlike my father, I'll read them bed time stories, and take them to the park, teach them things, buy them everything their little hearts desire." he said as he hugged Ginny close to him.

Ginny started to cry and Draco thought it was because she was happy too. "OH Ginny, love, don't cry." he said as he wiped her tears away.

"Sorry." she said as she leaned her head against his hard chest.

"Well love, I hate leaving you like this but I have to go." he said as he kissed her temple.

"Good bye." she said as he kissed her lips.

"Bye."

-------

When Draco left Ginny went and owled Kay to come over as quick as she could.

"What's so urgent?" Kay asked as she appeared in front of Ginny, Ginny had been crying and Kay saw it. "What's wrong?"

"Kay, I'm not pregnant, and I can't have babies at all, ever." Ginny replied as she put her head in her hands.

"Oh god! Ginny, what did Draco say?"

"He doesn't know..."

"You have to tell him."

"I was going to, but if you were here and saw the smile on his face and the way he was saying that he wanted a child so bad to show it love, and teach him or her anything and everything he could, and play with them I just couldn't tell him." she looked up at Kay and Kay put her arms around Ginny's shaking body.

"He was so happy Kay, and I can't give him something that makes him so happy, I hate this."

"Oh Gin, babe just tell him and I sure he'll understand." Kay said as she let go of her friend.

"Okay...I will, just don't tell him I have to be the one who dose." Ginny said putting on a brave smile.

"I promise." after Kay calmed Ginny down she left and Ginny was alone again.

"I can't do this to him. He deserves someone who will be able to give him children...not me…who can't." Ginny said as she put the last bit of her stuff in the suitcase. "Should I leave him a note?" Ginny asked herself again.

She decide against it and left Draco...

------

When Draco came home, Ginny was usually already home, but this time there was no Ginny in the house. He looked around for her but didn't find her; he gave up for the night and went to their bedroom.

The bedroom seamed empty and alone, he walked over to his closet to change when he noticed that there was nothing in Ginny's closet. He started to panic, it was 10:30 and he ran around the house screaming her name, was this some kind of joke or did she really leave him?

Maybe she didn't want his children; maybe she fell out of love with him. His head was pounding and he was a wreck as he gave up and let his body drop on to their bed, and put his head into his hands.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Three years passed and Ginny hadn't returned to Draco, she hadn't eve talked to any of her friends or family in those three years.

Ginny was in her home in little home in Germany, when she moved she decided it should be somewhere far away from where anyone could find her.

"Damian what did I tell you?" Ginny said in a stern motherly voice.

"Dory started it!" the three-year old boy told his mother.

"Isadora Malfoy! Stop that!" Ginny was a single mom ever since she left Draco, no body had found her yet. She was pregnant when she left, the med had made a mistake and the results were of course wrong too.

"Mommy he started!" Ginny had gotten two twins one boy and one girl.

"Fine both of you stop!" she said calmly. "Now go on and play." she said motioning them to their rooms.

Ginny had just settled into her chair and was getting something to read when she heard someone knock on the door. She got up and walked over to it.

When she opened the door her jaw fell to the ground. "Virginia Maria Weasley! How dare you leave with out telling me!"

"Kay!" Ginny said in shock.

"Oh you better have a good explanation for this or I'll have to kill you." Kay said as she walked in to Ginny's newly formed life.

"Mommy who is she?" a small girl came out with a doll in her hands, her eyes where the exact same as Ginny, and her hair was a fiery red, a miniature version of Ginny herself.

"Dora this is Kay, one of mommy's best friends." Ginny introduced them.

"Oh so its mommy, now?" Kay pressed.

"Dory where are you." Damian came running into the room.

"My, my Ginny," Kay said smirking, at the little boy, that looked to be the same age as the girl, except he was a spitting image of his father.

"Kay hold on." she said and turned to her kids, "You two go and play while mommy talks with her friend." the small blond boy ran back into the room followed by his fiery red head sister.

"My they sure remind me of you and Draco, but Ginny I don't understand you're not suppose to be able to have kids?" Kay said confusingly.

"I know that's what I thought but it turns out that I can, the med probably got the wrong piton or something." Ginny said as she sat down.

"Why didn't you come back?" Kay questioned.

"Because I couldn't I didn't know how he would react if he'd take me back." Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Kay screamed in frustration.

"I know I know it's not an excuse but I was really confused and I didn't know what to do." Ginny said defensively. "Did you tell him anything?"

"Yes I told him that you can't have children and he acted normal about it he said he would adopt, if that was the case." Kay said. "Can I meet them."

"Yes." Ginny said smiling at her, "Dora Damian come on out," she yelled a bit for them to be able to hear, and then they heard footsteps and the two kids appeared in the doorway. "Come here" Ginny beckoned. "This is Kay." she said pointing to Kay who was sitting on the couch. "Kay this is Isadora and Damian." Ginny said smiling down at her kids.

"Hi, would you guys like to go for a walk?" Kay asked smiling down at them.

"Can we mommy please." they both begged.

"Yes go get your coats." Ginny said and the little ones ran off to their room.

"They are great kids, Draco will love them." Kay said smiling at Ginny.

"I can't go back."

"Yes you can, and you have to it's not fair for them, both Draco and the kids." Kay said stubbornly.

"Okay but give me time and I will."

"How long Ginny, another three years?"

"No..."

"Okay good because I'm suppose to meet him here at a café somewhere." she said smiling at her.

"Dose he know you found me?"

"No, no one dose."

"Then I don't—"

"You better not finish that sentence or Damian and Isadora will only have a father." Kay threatened.

"Fine...but, please just give me a day or something." Ginny pleaded.

"NO! It's been three years Ginny don't you think he has a right to see them?"

"Yes, but Kay you don't know how hard it is."

"Ginny I might not know how hard it is but, I do know he deserves to know and so do Damian and Isadora." Ginny gave up trying because Isadora and Damian came running into the room.

"Mommy can Damian go live with daddy, he's bothering me." Isadora said smiling at them.

"Dory we don't have a dad." Damian said as he elbowed his sister.

"Don't be silly Damian everyone has a dad." Kay said as she kneeled down in front of them.

"I don't."

"Well you'll get to meet him today after our walk." Kay said smiling at him.

"I don't want a dad." Isadora said as she walked over to Ginny. "I only want mommy." she then kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Dory don't say that!"

"I will." Ginny rolled her eyes at her three-year olds in good nature and said.

"Isadora if you don't want a dad then you can stay with me when Damian goes and sees him." Ginny said smiling at Kay.

"Okay mommy." she said and kissed Ginny again.

"She was always the stubborn one." Ginny said to Kay as they walked out of the door.

"Just like you." Kay teased.

------

_'What dose Kay want now?'_ Draco thought to himself as he sat in the little Germany café in Wiesbaden.

His thought wondered off to a fiery red head that once loved him...what had made her run away and not come back for three years?

"Kan ich dir helpen? (Can I help you)" a tall blond asked him.

He smiled and said, "Nine ich bin okay. (No I'm fine)" Draco as a young child learned may different language's his father had made him, and German was one of them.

"Wenn du brauchst erdent wast rufe mich okay. (If you need anything call me okay)" she gave him a suggestive smile and left, Draco at the age of 25 was very good looking he had not changed one bit but grown more muscles.

"Danke. (Thanks)" she walked away and behind the counter where she whispered with her friend looking at Draco.

Just then Kay entered and walked right up to him. "Hello Draco love." she said smiling. "I have something to show you...you can't freak out okay...I'll be right back." and with that she walked out of the store.

Draco watched her leave and for a second he thought that he saw a flash of red, but shook his head to stop himself of thinking about Ginny. He had been thinking of her since the day she left and never fell in love with anyone else, he had given his heart away to Ginny and she ran away with it.

Kay came back with a little boy holding her hand; he had silver blond hair and pure steal gray eyes, that stared at Draco in shook.

"Draco this is Damian, Damian this is Draco." Kay introduced them.

Before anyone could say anything a little red head ran into the café, she had the most beautiful red hair that curled at the bottom, and with the beautiful red hair she had chocolate brown eyes, the girl reminded him so much of Ginny. "Damine!" she screamed and ran up to him, seconds later an older version of the little girl came in and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Dory, you're suppose to be with mommy." Damian said as he got of his chair and took his sisters hand.

"This is Isadora." Kay introduced them, Draco's eyes were fixed on her and they wouldn't move.

"He's staring at me." Isadora said as she moved behind her brother.

"Isadora get back here." the woman said from the front of the café.

Draco's head snapped up at the voice and his eyes widened. "Ginny," he whispered to himself.

Ginny walked up to her children and pulled them out of the café. "Ginny wait!" Kay said as she walked towards them.

"No Kay I have to go!" and with that Draco joined Kay out side watching he woman he loved walking away.

"W-what, w-was...a-are they,_ mine_?" he asked as the three walked around the corner.

"Yes they are, come I'll tell you the story." and with that she pulled him into the café and started to tell him the whole story.

-------

"Isadora I'm disappointed in you!" Ginny said as they walked away.

"I'm sorry mommy, don't be disopitoned with me." Isadora said looking down at the ground.

"It's dis-appoin-ted, and I have to be, do you even know what it means?" Ginny questioned her.

"No, but I sounds bad." she said and tears ran down her pale freckled cheeks.

"Oh sweetie it's okay, just next time listen to me, okay." Ginny kissed Isadora's temple and smiled.

"Dory, do you want to go play?" Damian asked smiling at his sister.

"You guys can play later you need to take your nap first." and with that Ginny stood back up and they continued to walk.

------

"Then why didn't she come back?" Draco questioned.

"Ah Draco I already told you, she didn't know who you would react and she was scared." Kay said as she rested her head on her hands, which where flat on the table in front of her.

"Yes but..."

"If you ask again I swear I'll scream!" Kay said as she stood up.

"Sorry I just don't understand where do they live?" Draco asked as he stood up again.

"Come on." Kay said as she walked out of the café with him besides her.

-------

Ginny had just put them to sleep and was relaxing herself, she almost fell asleep when a knock came from the door.

"Coming," she said as she lazily got up and walked over to the door.

She opened the door and there was Kay with Draco. "Uhh…h-hi"

"Hey Gin, Draco wanted to spend some time with his kids, so where are they?" Kay asked smiling at Ginny.

"I just put them to bed." she said avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Oh, okay then we'll hang out her until they wake up."

"Mommy!" came Isadora's voice from the other room. "Mommy."

"Sorry." Ginny said and then ran to the room. "Its okay sweetie it's okay." Draco followed on instinct and saw Ginny hugging the small girl close to her.

"Mommy is saw them again."

"I know sweetie I know, but mommy is here don't worry. Mommy loves you." Isadora was crying in Ginny's arms.

In a few minutes Ginny had clamed Isadora down and she was fast asleep once more. "Sorry about that, she gets nightmares a lot."

"It's okay." Kay said as she sat next to her.

"If you want you can have them for tonight and I'll pick them up tomorrow." Ginny said not looking at Draco.

"Sure, when will they be up?" he asked as he still stood.

"In an hour or so," Ginny said looking out the window.

"I'll be back then." and he left with out another word.

-------

Damian and Isadora had woken up before Draco arrived, they had played a bit and Ginny was now reading them a story when the knock on the door made her stop. "Damian go open the door that's your father." she said as the little boy jumped of the couch and ran towards the door.

He opened the door and surly there was Draco towering over the little boy, Damian looked up at his father. "Hi." se said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey there kiddo," Draco said with a smile, looking down at a smaller him.

Damian dragged Draco into the living room where Ginny and Isadora sat and Ginny was still reading to the little girl. "I don't want to go." Isadora said as she snuggled up to her mother.

"Why Dora?" her mother asked.

"I don't want a dad." she said and buried her face into Ginny's shoulder.

"It's okay I'll take Damian with me then, I'll bring him back tomorrow." and with that Draco and Damian made their way to Damian's room to get his stuff.

They returned with Draco holding Damian in one arm and his bag in the other, with out a word from Draco they left.

-------

Draco apparated with his son to the Manor where Narcissa was waiting for him.

"And who are you?" she asked as she lowered herself to the boys high.

"Damian Malfoy, that's what mommy calls me when she's mad. I have a sister named Isadora Malfoy, but she didn't want to come." he said and Narcissa smiled at him.

"Why hello Damian, is he Ginny's?" she asked as she stood up again, Draco nodded and corrected her.

"He's ours."

Narcissa nodded and smiled. "Where is Isadora?"

"She doesn't want a dad." Draco said with hurt in his voice.

"She'll come around." Narcissa said smiling at her only son.

--------

"Dora why didn't you want to go?" Ginny asked as she tucked her into her bed at night.

"I don't want a dad." she said looking at Ginny.

"Why sweetheart?" Ginny questioned but Isadora didn't answer, Ginny left the room with tears in her eyes.

-------

It was about 9:30 now and Isadora didn't fall asleep yet, she was listening to her mother crying in the other room, she got out of bed and walked out of her room. "Mommy I want to go see Damian." she said not wanting to listen to her mother cry anymore.

"Okay" Ginny said from inside her room. "Go get your stuff mommy will be out in a minute." Isadora went and got her stuff like her mother asked of her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ginny and Isadora arrived a few minutes after at the Malfoy Manor with Isadora's stuff, Ginny also apparated to England instead of using the floo network.

"Be nice and listen to you dad I'll see you tomorrow okay." Ginny kissed Isadora's brow and ran the doorbell.

A second later a house-elf opened the door. "Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said to the house-elf and the house-elf went to get him.

"Dory!" came Damian's voice from not far away.

"Damien!" Isadora yelled to her brother and ran to him.

Ginny smiled at them and disapparated.

That night she cried herself to sleep and the next morning came and Ginny decided that she would have to move back to England so that Damian and Isadora wouldn't be far away from their father.

After searching for a place to stay and not finding one Kay told her she could stay with her, Kay and Ginny spent most of the day bring Ginny's stuff to Kay's house in London England.

"I better go get them now." Ginny said as she looked around the house, it was a pretty big house and Ginny got a whole floor to herself with her two kids.

"Yes, I'll be here when you come back."

Ginny nodded at Kay and disapparated to the Malfoy Manor. This time Narcissa Malfoy opened the door for her and greeted her with a big hug. "Oh Ginny you back we missed you so much, and you brought the best present back anyone ever could." she said as she released Ginny from her hug.

"Hi, I'm sorry—"

"Don't I understand and so dose the rest of the family, I just don't think Draco dose." Narcissa said as she pulled her into the house.

"So where are they?" Ginny asked as she looked around.

"Damian is out side with Draco, he's teaching him some stuff and Isadora, she's upstairs in her room, she didn't talk to anyone when you left." Ginny got worried at Narcissa's words.

"Not even Damian?" Ginny asked looking at the older woman.

"Not even him, he tried to talk to her but she didn't say anything." Narcissa informed Ginny.

"Oh no, How is Damian doing?" Narcissa didn't have to answer it because she heard her son laughing with his father.

"What room is she in?" Ginny asked Narcissa.

"The one that was yours but you never used because you were always in Draco's." she said trying to prove something to her.

"Okay." and with that Ginny left Narcissa and went up the stairs to find Isadora.

"Dora are you in here?" Ginny asked as she entered the old room that she slept in...only if she was mad at Draco.

"Mommy." Isadora called.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Good." Isadora smiled up at her.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked her as she picked her up and walked over to the bed.

"Nothing." she answered smiling at her mom.

"So how do you like your dad?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"I like him... but I don't want a dad."

"Why?"

"Because then I wont have a mom."

"What?" Ginny asked confusingly.

"If I'm with daddy then I can't be with you mommy." she replied smiling at her.

"Yes you can silly." Ginny said as she hugged the little girl close to her. "We just moved her and you can see me or daddy any time you want, okay." Ginny kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Okay, but I want to live with you." she said.

"Why don't we go downstairs and get Damian and then we can go out for some ice cream?" Ginny said as she picked the little girl up and set her down on her own two feet.

Isadora nodded and the left the room, they passed by Draco's room the door was opened and it didn't change one bit from what Ginny remembered.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and found Damian running to them. "Mommy, Mommy!" he yelled as he rushed into Ginny's arms.

"Hi sweetie," Ginny said smiling at him. "What do you say we got get some ice cream" Ginny said looking at her two children.

"Can Daddy come?" he asked looking at his mother, and making the same eyes that Draco used to when he wanted something.

"Sure, if he has time." Ginny said smiling at him.

Damian ran to his father who was standing a few feet away from them watching Ginny and their kids, and how wonderful she was with them. He still loved her as much as he had three years ago, even if she couldn't give him children, which she obviously could now, he would have still loved her.

"Dad, do you want to come with us?" Damian asked as he jumped up and down.

"If it's okay with you mother." Draco said as he picked him up.

"It is, come on Dora." Ginny said taking her hand and walking out.

They walked a bit and got to an ice cream parlor where Ginny ordered Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Damian had the same as Ginny and Draco and Isadora had Chocolate Fudge.

"Is it okay if you guys stay with your dad for to night too?" Ginny asked her kids.

"NO!" Isadora yelled.

"YES!" Damian's said smiling up at his father with ice cream smudged on his face.

"Okay, how about I take you with me and Damian you can stay with you father?" Ginny said ignoring Draco the whole time.

"Dory" Damian whined. "Why?"

"Shut up Damian I don't want a dad leave me alone!" she screamed at her bother taking him by surprise.

"Just like some one I know." Draco said and Ginny looked up at him giving him a questioning look. "You," he answered and she lowered her eyes to their kids again.

"Isadora that was not nice! Say you're sorry." Ginny demanded.

"Sorry Damian."

"And?" Ginny pressed.

"I won't yell at you anymore."

"And?" Ginny pressed.

"What else?" Isadora questioned her mother.

"You're Father?"

"Sorry." she said and looked away.

"I'll take her home now, I'm staying at Kay's if you need anything." and with that Ginny turned her back to Draco and kissed her son goodbye and left.

-------

Draco watched as she walked away again, he wanted to run after her and wrap his arms around her and not let her go. He also wanted Isadora to accept him but she wouldn't, _like mother like daughter_ he thought to himself.

He saw a couple of the males looking at Ginny with hungry eyes, and imaging her in... he couldn't finish that thought because if he did he would have exploded.

"Dad" Damian's voice got him out of his thoughts. "Why are you and mommy not together?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

"Because son your mommy doesn't love your dad anymore." as he said those words he felt like he ripped his heart out once more.

"Oh...dad why dose mommy cry at night?" Damian asked.

Draco's heart sank when he realized that Ginny cried herself to sleep at night...but why? "I don't know son, how about we go back to the house and play some more?" Draco asked hoping to distract his son.

Unlike Isadora Damian wormed up to him right away, he guessed that he needed to win Isadora's heart just like he had with her mother.

"Tell me Damian when is your birth day?" Draco asked as they walked back to the house.

"1...2...3" he counted with his fingers. "...4...four months." he said looking up at his dad.

"Are you older then Isadora?"

"Yes by two seonondz."

"You mean seconds?" Draco asked smiling at his son.

"Yes seconondz." Draco gave a little laugh at how cute it looked for his son to try and say seconds.

------

"Kay I'm back." Ginny said as she entered the house.

"In the kitchen Gin!" she yelled to her.

Ginny and Isadora made their way towards the kitchen, when they entered the room was decorated with a banner that had the words 'Welcome Back Ginny' on it and it was floating above all the heads in the room.

Molly Weasley ran to her only daughter and hugged her. "Oh Ginny love,"

"Hi mum," she said still holding Isadora's hand, when Molly pulled away Ginny picked Isadora up because she was beginning to look scared. "This is Isadora," Ginny said smiling at her daughter.

"Hi Isadora, I'm your grandma." Molly said smiling at the exact copy of Ginny except a very younger version of Ginny.

Ron came over with Hermione on his side. "Hermione you need to lose some weight." Ginny teased looking at her belly.

"In 2 months." she said smiling at her. "Ben." she yelled an a little bushy haired red head boy came running towards Hermione. "This is Ben."

"Hi Ben," Ginny said with a smile.

"Hi." he said smiling up at Ginny.

"Isadora do you want to play with him?" Ginny asked as she put her daughter down.

"No." she said as she glued herself to Ginny's leg.

"It's okay." she said smiling at her.

"Ginny!" Ron said and hugged his sister. "Don't ever run away again!" he said as he hugged her, then he bend down to meet Ginny's daughter. "I'm your uncle Ron." he said smiling at her.

"Hi uncle Ron." she said smiling at him.

"Ben come and play," came a little girl just about the age of Isadora and Ben. She had raven black hair and cat green eyes, and behind her was Harry and Lavender.

"Harry, Lavender," Ginny said smiling at them.

"Ginny," they both smiled back at her. "This is Emma Potter," Harry said proudly.

"Hi Emma,"

"Do you want to play with her Isadora?" Isadora shook her head.

"I want to play wit Damian." she said sadly.

"Oh he will be here too." Kay said smiling at her.

"My son," Ginny answered to anyone who gave a confused look.

"Gin-Gin!" Fred and George yelled as they joined the rest.

They ran over to Ginny and hugged her, when they released her she turned to Isadora who was smiling now. "Dora these are Uncle Fred and George."

"Are those the ones that did funny things to Uncle Ron?" she asked smiling at them.

"Yes, that's them."

"I like you." she said to both of them.

Fred picked her up and George messed her hair up like he used to do to Ginny. "We like you too kiddo."

"Hey want to come and play with us?" Fred questioned.

"YES!" she said smiling and jumping up and down in Fred's arms.

"Fred George if you do anything to her I swear" she couldn't finish the sentence because George cut her off.

"We won't, promises we'll have to add her to out little circle Fred." George said smiling.

"Yeah she seams to like to play tricks on people."

"OH NO!" Ginny said loudly and rolled her eyes, the twins were off with Isadora and the rest of the kids playing out side, when Draco and Damian arrived with Narcissa.

"Mommy," he said walking over to her.

"Dora is out side go play." Draco looked out the window and saw that his daughter was having more fun with her uncles then him, and sadness washed over him again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Draco looked at his son and realized that his daughter might never accept him the way his son did, he sighed and looked back at Isadora.

Ginny sensed that something was bothering him. "Damian why don't you go play with the rest of them, Draco can I talk to you?" she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Don't worry she'll warm up to you, she just needs sometime...she was always the stubborn one." Ginny explained to him.

"Like someone I know, except you gave in." he said looking at her, his eyes pleaded her to look at him but she wouldn't.

"Mommy," Isadora said as she ran into the room, Ginny turned her attention to the little girl.

"Sweetie, can you do something for mommy?" Ginny asked her as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Yes." she replied looking back at her mother.

"Could you show your dad the stuff you made?" Ginny wasn't asking and Isadora knew that.

"Yes mom." she said and started to walk up the stairs.

Ginny turned to Draco and for the first time looking into his eyes. "Go" she said and walked away.

------

Draco followed the little girl up the stairs and found her in a room already humming a familiar tune.

"What are you humming?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"It's a song mommy sings a lot." she said looking at her hands.

"Do you know the words to the song?" he asked looking at his daughter.

"It goes something like..._I pray you'll be our eyes, And watch us where we go,  
And help us to be wise, In times when we don't know_...it goes on but she need's someone to sing it with, there is another one too. That one goes something like this: _I still remember when, Your kiss was so brand new, Every memory repeats, Every step I take retreats_...but she needs to sing that one with someone else too."

As Draco listened to the soft voice of his daughter he could almost hear Ginny singing. "Do you like singing?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes, but mommy doesn't like it when I do." she said looking at her father quickly.

"Why?"

"She say's its bad for you."

"Why would she say that."

"That's how her heart broke. Mommy cries a lot at night Damian is sleeping so he doesn't hear her but I do, she cries a lot." she moved a bit closer to him and he began to feel like his daughter was getting used to him.

"Do you know why she dose?" he asked as he picked her up and settled her into his lap.

"I think she's hurt."

"Hurt how?"

"The broken heart," she said and then rested her head against his chest. "Is my mommy going to be okay?" she asked looking up at him. "I'm scared that she'll leave and go to heaven because of the broken heart."

"No sweetie she'll be okay, I promise." he whispered and kissed her temple, the next thing she did surprised him with, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. "Shhh...It'll be okay, I promise." he reassured her just like used to do with Ginny.

"Daddy...I don't want...mommy to hurt." she said thought sobs, Draco felt anger and love mixed together, his daughter was hurting and he couldn't do anything.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing bad will happen." she calmed down after a few minutes and Draco settled her into the bed since she was fast asleep, it was already dark and all the kids were asleep somewhere in the house.

Draco stayed and watched his daughter sleep, after a while he walked downstairs to find everyone still there having a good time. "Ginny can I talk to you?" he asked as she was close enough to her.

She nodded and followed him out into the backyard; they were out of view from everyone.

Now they stood out side in the backyard where their kids had played earlier. "I need to know something." he said as he tried to get her to look at him.

"Did it work, you and Isadora I mean?" she said trying to change to subject.

"Yes it did." he replied making her think that he wasn't going to ask her. "But I found something out and I need to know something." he said as she stepped closer to her, she herself wanted to step closer to him but she didn't move she couldn't go back on what she did to him.

"Draco...I can't talk about this." she said taking a step back, it just then started to rain a bit not hard enough to make them soaking went but enough to damp their clothing and hair.

"I need to know Ginny." he said taking a step closer.

"Need to know what?" she snapped.

"Why did you leave, why didn't you come back to me?" he asked still looking at her, but she didn't look back.

Then suddenly she lifted her brown eyes to his gray ones, it looked like she was crying but it was hard to tell since it was raining. "I left because I thought I couldn't give you any children, and I didn't come back because I didn't know what to tell you how you would react." she said and then Draco saw that she was crying.

She didn't wipe her tears because she was hoping that he would think that it was the rain and not her crying, he lifted his hands and cupped her face, then he wiped the tears from her cheeks only to have a new set of tears flow down. He then pulled her closer to him and kissed both of her eyes, making Ginny cry even harder. "Don't cry angel," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "I would have held you like this if you would have come back, I would have told you that everything was going to be okay." he whispered into her ear.

"But you were so happy when you showed me that room, and I couldn't give you the one thing you wanted most." she said as she cried even more.

"All I wanted was you angel, kids or not, yes I might be happier with having our own little Quidditch team but even if it couldn't happen I would have still loved you." he sad as he kissed her cheek.

"I was scared that you would hate me so I ran, I didn't want you to tell me off and feel like you didn't lo-love me..."

"Angel, you're the only one I have ever loved this much and the only one I will love this much, I wouldn't have cared if you could or couldn't give me children we could have adopted our own." he said as she looked into her brown eyes.

His gray eyes were full of love and the love was for her, and only her. "I was scared Draco." she whispered as their faced came closer together.

"I know love," he said as he brushed his lips with hers.

It was a quick kiss and he wanted more but he needed to make sure that she still felt the same way that she did when she left with his heart. "I love you, my angel." he whispered even softer.

"I love you too _Dragon_." she smiled and her hands went around his neck and pulled him in, when their lips met a second time neither wasted time in deepening the kiss.

Meanwhile in the house Isadora woke up and came down to see where the rest of them were. She entered the living room and saw her mother and father out side in the rain, her father had just kissed her mother's eyes. "Damian, Damy wake up you fat lazy git!"

Damian's eyes shot wide open. "I'm going to tell mum you called me that." he said looking at his twin sister.

"Shh look." she said pointing out side.

He shifted on the couch and looked out side were his mother and father were talking. "Alright!" he said happily.

"Shh," Isadora hushed him.

"Dory they are back together." he said lowering his voice.

"I know," Isadora said smiling at her parents. "come on Damian." she said as she pulled him off the couch and out the door. they ran to their parents who were now looking at each other, both trying to catch their breath from the kiss they had just shared.

"Mommy!" Damian yelled.

"Daddy!" Isadora yelled.

They both turned to look at their two little kids running towards them. "Hi." They both said smiling at them.

Draco picked Isadora up and Ginny picked Damian up. "Is mommy okay now?" Isadora asked her father.

"I think so." Draco said smiling at her.

"She doesn't have a broken heart anymore?" she asked looking at her mother.

"No I don't sweetie." Ginny replied smiling at her.

"What now?" Damian asked smiling at his family.

"We live happily ever after." Draco responded pulling Ginny and Damian closer to him and Isadora.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was Ginny and Draco's honeymoon, and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Draco shared a passionate kiss with Ginny finally as husband and wife, and then he laid her back on to the bed, how he had missed her touch her warmth for those three long years, he removed his lips from hers and then looked deep into her eyes. "I love you." he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." Draco brushed his lips once more on hers and then slowly started kissing her neck; he slowly took the straps of her shoulders and kissed her arms, then he sat up on his knees and pulled her with him, he unzipped the back of her white dress and slipped it off her leaving her in a white bra and matching cotton panties.

"I missed you." he whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek, and then he laid her back down on the bed.

His lips traveled down her body and stopped at the rim of her panties, he then sucked on her skin there and slowly traveled back up her flat stomach leaving a purplish red mark at the rim of her panties.

"God Ginny, how much I missed you." he whispered as he brushed his lips against hers again.

"I missed you to love." she whispered it to him, she lifted her hands to the buttons on his shirt and started to unbutton the first two, after a while she just needed to feel his skin so she ripped the rest off.

"Never saw you like this." he said smiling at her and continued to kiss her.

She giggled at his comment and continued undressing him, until he was only left in his boxers.

"Draco, stop teasing." Ginny said as she flipped them over so that she would be on top.

"But why love?" he asked as he ran his hands down her sides and then down her legs.

Ginny leaned forward and bit his lower lip, Draco moaned in response, and Ginny's hands where resting on his chest and she could feel his heart beat.

He put his hands on her back and undid her bra. It slipped of her arms and he tossed it aside, Ginny licked her lips and smiled at him.

He flipped them back over so that she was underneath him and he was on top, he slid her panties off slowly and kissed her flawless skin. "Dracoo..." she sighed as he continued to kiss her.

He teased her a bit more and then pulled his own boxers off. "Are you ready?" he asked looking at her beautiful face.

"Yes oh god yes." she said and wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried himself into the warmth he missed so much.

"Dracoo..."

"Ginnyyy" they both said at the same time.

He continued in a slow rhythm, until Ginny got used to him against her again, then he sped up a bit, knowing that it didn't hurt her one bit made him happy. He was sure she was enjoying it as much as he was because he got his named moaned.

He kept pushing in and out until they both reached their climax, Draco held back a bit until she was ready.

"Dracoo" she screamed as she dug her nails into his back.

"Ginnyyy" he yelled seconds after her, and he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily, she breathed equally as heavy as he did.

"I love you, my angel." Draco said as he pulled out and rolled over in bed, but only to wrap the woman he had loved for so long now, the woman he was going to spend the rest of his live with, into his arms.

"I love you too, my beautiful dragon." she whispered and then feel asleep against him.

------

Morning came and they both woke up to find each other, and not alone like they where, so many times before.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning to you to." Ginny said smiling up at her husband.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked looking at her with loving eyes.

"Perfect, you?" he asked with a huge grin on her lips.

"Same." he said kissing her nose. "Oh, Ginny, how I missed you." he pulled her in closer to him. "To hold you," he whispered, "to kiss you," then he kissed her lips, "to have you next to me, to make love to you." he said smiling at her.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you Ginny Malfoy."

-------

Two years later, Ginny and Draco were still married and now had three children.

"Damy stop!" one year old Lorie was trying to make her now five year old brother to stop bothering her.

"Come on Lor, uncle Fred and George showed me how, I just want to see if it works." he pleaded.

"Damian whatever Fred and George have showed you, you will not try it out on your sister." Ginny warned as she entered the kitchen.

"It's not bad mom." he said innocently.

"Damian I'm warning you." Ginny said as she left the kitchen, "Oh and Damian I meant it." she gave him a final warning.

Damian growled and left his younger sister alone. "Dory!" he yelled as he left the kitchen.

"She's not here she's with Emma." Ginny replied.

"Where is dad?" Damian asked.

"I'm home." came Draco voice from the door.

"Daddy," Lorie screamed and ran towards him. "Daddy, Daddy,"

"Hey sweetie pie." he said as he picked her up and kissed her little nose that reminded him of Ginny's, Lorie unlike Damian and Isadora had both their features, she had straight red Weasley hair, but Malfoy's eyes, a wonderful steal gray.

"Dad can you take me for a ride again?" Damian asked as he came closer to them.

"Yeah bud, later." Draco gave his only son a smile and set Lorie down on her own two feet. "Where is Isadora and your mother?" Draco asked as he took of his cloak and robes leaving him in khaki black pants and a button up shirt.

"Isadora is with Emma, and mom is in the washroom where she as been for the whole day, well she did leave sometimes but she was mostly there." Damian responded.

"When is Isadora coming home?" Draco asked as they all walked into the living room.

"I don't kn—" before Damian could finish his sentence, there was a pop sound in the fireplace and Isadora stepped out with Harry.

"Hey mate." Harry said as Isadora stepped out of the fireplace and gave her dad a quick hug. "I best be off."

"Later." Draco said from his seat. "Why don't you guys go play, and if you need anything ask Amy, she'll help you." Draco said to his children as he stood up.

Amy was their children's nanny when they weren't around, his children went to the room where they always played together.

Draco made his way to the master bedroom where Ginny would be. "Love are you in here?" he questioned as he came into the room, he heard a noise from behind the door that led to the washroom.

He walked over to it and there was Ginny bending over and throwing up. "Ginny love are you alright?" he questioned as he hurried over to her side.

She nodded and a new batch of vomit came. "Do you need a healer?" Draco asked as he held her hair away from her face, and rubbed her back to clam her down.

"No, I don't, a least not yet." she said smiling at him, she walked over to the sink after flushing the toilet and started to brush her teeth.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked looking at her.

She shook her head in respond as in _'Nothing'_.

"Ginny love you don't vomit for no reason." he said as he came closer to her.

She finished brushing her teeth and cleaned up and then faced him. "Love there is nothing wrong."

"Fine, if you don't tell me then I will not make love to you until you do tell me." he said and walked of like a child that hadn't gotten his way.

Ginny giggled and followed him. "But love you can't do that." she said as she lay down on the bed.

"Oh yes I can." he said laying down next to her.

"Okay then you won't have the satisfaction you could have if you were making love to me." she said and turned her back to him.

He growled at her and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her. "Please love, tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded as he kissed her cheek, then her jaw line and then her ear.

"Nothing is." she said smiling at him.

"Okay then what's right?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Everything!" she said and looked as if she was thinking about some happy thought.

"Like?"

"You and me."

"And?" he questioned.

"Our kids," she said smiling even more.

"And the sex?" he said as he bit her neck.

"Yes, yes can't forget that." she said as she turned around in his arms. "Draco..."

"Yes?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"How many more kids do you want?" she asked looking at him.

"At least another hand full." he said smiling at her.

"Hum...when?" she asked closing her eyes.

"How about now?" he asked kissing her lips.

"Draco..." she said as he broke the kiss.

"Yes my angel."

"8." she said hugging him closer to her.

"8 kids?" he asked smiling at the red head that was for him and only him.

"No." she said simply.

"Then what?"

"Months." she said opening her eyes.

"For?"

"Another baby," she said with a big smile on her face.

"What do you mean? You want to wait 8 months and then plan on having a baby?" he said but Ginny shook her head. "Ginny love you're confusing me."

"8 months and we have a new baby." she said taking his hand and putting it on her stomach, that Draco only know realized was a little bigger then usual.

"Really?" he asked looking at where their hands where.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked wondering if she was planning to run away again.

"I don't know I wasn't sure if it was that, but I know now that it was." she smiled at him.

"I thought you were going to run away again." he said kissing her stomach.

"Never again," she whispered, and then fell asleep in Draco's arms.

That is how Ginny and Draco began their happy life, with a new bundle of joy on its way, alongside many others, as Draco wanted a Quidditch team of his own.


End file.
